Light and Shadows: Resurrection
by Dr. William Bell
Summary: Set 1 month after the events in "Light and Shadows, a Digimon Fan Fiction", everything seems to be getting better. It's not. Now there's a new evil, and it may be strong enough to turn one of the Digidestined to dark. Or even kill them. part 2 of 2
1. New and old allies

**Well, here is the sequel. Thank you to all of you who think so much of its predecessor to read this. For those of you just joining us, this is PART 2. There will be no explanation or beginning summary. You can continue to read this story if you want, but I strongly suggest that you read the first part to make sense of this story. So click on my name at the top, and read the first one.**

**For those still reading, remember this is a sequel, not a continuation. This story will have to build to its climax, not feed off the action of the first. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

**First part: not a summary of First Story!**

* * *

"Joe's personal log: Well, Um . . . Gomamon's been pushing me to do this, but I haven't had the will or the time to until now. It has been a month since our final battle with Dark Jestermon and the Dark Digidestined. It has also been a very busy month, especially for me. I've decided to take the job of Chief Medical Officer for the Digi H.Q. Everyone was pretty much bruised up and scratched up. To tell you the truth, I was seriously thinking of putting both Patamon and T.K. in plastic bubbles. Their injuries were very severe, but they're better now. I've discharged them both against my better judgment. But T.K. has Kari to take care of him, and Patamon has Gatomon. It isn't like anyone in the group didn't see it coming. We were just wondering when it would happen. Those two couples aren't the only ones that have sprung up. It seems Ken and Yolei are now together, and so are Ian and Adrian.

'Actually, little has been seen of Ian, Adrian, or their two partners since the beginning of the month. They had packed early, and were off into the Digital World, just the four of them. But they seem happy, and that's what matters. I just hope they're okay.

'And Yolei and Ken are a couple! I actually saw it happening back at the cave when they were trapped, but it seems now they are in love. They left the Digital World about a week ago. I think they're telling their parents. Yolei's parents will think it's just a fling, but knowing Ken's parents, they'll flip. They're really lucky to have somebody. Though Ken didn't look so well. I asked him what was wrong, but he shrugged it off, and forced a smile. I'm worried about him.

'Tai seemed to be on edge that day after the battle. But I guess after the battle itself, dying once, and nearly dying again took its toll. I told him to take it easy, but he still seemed on edge. At least he has Sora. They have really hooked up over this past month. So have their partners Agumon and Biyomon. But Tai, in the past month, has become more devoted to Sora then ever before. It must have been an eventful morning. I suppose, with Matt out of the way, it's easier.

'Poor Matt. It wasn't an easy time for him. I hope he's okay too. He and Gabumon left that day without saying goodbye to anyone except T.K. I know he's upset over Sora. He still loves her. I don't know. He shouldn't be alone. But the people I would normally tell him to talk to are, of course, Tai and Sora. But he has Gabumon and the two are close.

'On a different note, Izzy has been more enthusiastic about the Digi H.Q. Though Gennai and the others saved it from burning down, it was a total wreck. But Izzy, Tentomon, and Gennai have been working around the clock, redesigning, rebuilding, and remodeling the Digi H.Q. I think that the main structures and rooms are the same, but Izzy has definitely revamped some things. And I know he's excited about it. He called his friend Willis from America to help, and the two of them and their partners have been going at it.

'As for the others, let's see . . . Davis is still trying to get his noodle business together. Well, he's learning all he can before school starts back. But at least he has a goal. And V-mon has supported him all the way.

'Mimi is now enrolled in a chef's school. She seems to enjoy it, but I hear she's adopted a new nickname "The Pink Chef". Poor Mimi. I don't think she'll ever get over her obsession with pink. But her and Palmon trudge on with life, back in America. Rumor has it that she's been talking to Michael again. Who knows how that'll go?

'Cody has gone back home to Japan too. He and Armadillomon are still learning Kendo with Cody's Grandfather. Well . . .Cody is, and Armadillomon's there for the snacks. Ha! I guess some people don't change.

'As for Gomamon and I, we're doing fine. We're not with anyone right now, but again, we have each other. Actually, I have a professor, who is also an old friend of mine coming here today to help me run things until I get a firm hold of what I'm doing. And so he can help me finish my schooling to be a doctor. It's hard to come to and fro from the Digital World and the Real without a Digivice, so he'll have to get used to staying here for a while. But I can complete my schooling credits this year, and finish the rest online for the next few years. Who knew becoming a doctor was so hard? I contacted my old professor, and he agreed to come and teach me. He said he had to bring somebody along, but I haven't met him or her yet. I wonder who it is.

'Well, that's it I guess. The Digi hospital is doing well. I have Geckomon and Otamamon working with me, so it's not lonely. And of course I have Gomamon. I don't know. Maybe I'll do better at this next time. Until then, this is Joe Kito, signing off." Joe cut off the recording, and sat back in his chair, sighing, with his face in his hands. He turned to Gomamon.

"How was that?" Joe asked. Gomamon nodded.

"You did good Joe; just a normal log of your experiences. Years from now, we'll listen to these and laugh. And even years from then, people will be learning from you from these tapes." Gomamon said. Joe's eyes widened.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so personal in those logs." Joe said. Gomamon smiled.

"Relax. It adds a human touch. People will get to know the Digidestined for who they are, not from a history book." Gomamon said. Joe looked at him.

"You actually think they'll remember us?" Joe asked.

"They better, I'm not doing this for nothing!" Gomamon said. The two laughed. Joe looked at his watch.

"Wow, look at the time Gomamon. I have to go pick up Dr. Maynard and his guest." Joe said, heading for the door. Gomamon followed him.

"What is he thinking, bringing another person? Do they know they can't get back to the Digital World without a Digivice? I hope they like it here." Gomamon said.

"The doctor told me they would. He just didn't tell me who it was." Joe said.

"Hmmm. . . ." Gomamon said. "I'm going to find something to eat. I'll catch you later Joe." They exited the Hospital, and entered the Digi H.Q. Joe ran into Tai and Sora.

"Hey Tai . . . Sora! How are you? Where are Biyomon and Agumon?" Joe asked, waving goodbye to Gomamon, who left.

"Fine!" Tai responded.

"They're spending the day together." Sora said sweetly. The three of them entered the 'Transporter room'. Izzy had dubbed that after one of his favorite shows, "Star Trek". It was mainly a channel for traveling to and from the Digital Word. Technically, anyone from a laptop and using a Digivice could travel to anywhere in the Digital World; Izzy had made this route faster, and without all the rough landing.

"Going to the Digital World?" Tai asked. Joe nodded.

"I'm going to meet my new professor." Joe said. Tai nodded.

"That's right, Mr. Maynard." Sora said.

"Actually, _Dr._ Maynard." Joe corrected. "Where are you two going?"

"To Tai's house. Well, actually we're going to Tai's office. Kari and T.K. are meeting us there, and the four of us are spending a peaceful weekend together at their house." Sora told him.

"We need it." Tai said.

"Are you sure? You still haven't handled things up here." Sora told Tai. Tai had taken up the job of Digimon Liaison. He had been trying to get the best representation possible. He was even hoping for U.N. representation. Tai looked at her strangely.

"Yeah. Nothing is more important than spending time with you." They laughed, and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Anyway, I need to inspect the new office. I might even meet my new assistant, if they found one for me." Joe started setting up the T.V./computer for Gate traveling. It was a flat screen just like the one the Dark Digidestined used.

"Well, this brings back bad memories." Tai said. Joe laughed.

"Yeah, but Izzy assured me it's safe. It's nothing like the Dark Ocean gates. Okay, I've set the coordinates to your computer at your office." Joe said. Tai and Sora nodded.

"What happened to those gates?" Joe asked. Tai looked up.

"Oh, once Izzy's system was up, we located all those gates, and destroyed them." Tai said. Joe nodded.

"And that big one in the Dark Ocean?" Joe asked. Tai shrugged.

"It's still there, but it probably has no power, and no one to use it." Tai told him.

"Oh, so we're sure we've found all of the Dark Digidestined?" Joe asked. It was Sora who nodded this time.

"Yes. All but the leader and Kuri." Sora told him. They hadn't unburied the two from the boulders that had crushed them. It just served as a grave and a memorial to the two dead Dark Digidestined.

"Okay Tai, it's ready. I hope you like the assistant! Good luck on your weekend!" Joe said.

"Why Joe, you need a weekend too. You have worked hard this month." Sora said. Joe smiled at her hospitality.

"I wish I could." Joe said. "But I have a guest coming, and he could teach me a lot about hospitals. Besides, you know about me and breaks." Tai laughed, and held his Digivice to the screen, as did Sora. He and Sora were sucked through and pulled to the Real World. Joe reset the computer, and stood in front of it. He held out his Digivice. Immediately he was sucked through. He pulled out of a laptop. He was in the bedroom of his professor, Dr. Maynard.

"Dr. Maynard?" Joe called out. Joe saw a brown-haired balding man walk into the bedroom. He was shorter than Joe, but he had a small beard and small round glasses.

"Joe? Are we ready to go?" The man said. Joe nodded. The man mumbled something and went back through the doorway. Joe could hear some clattering.

"Professor?" Joe called out.

"Yes?" The professor called back.

"In your message, you said something about a visitor?" Joe said. The professor walked back into the room carrying some traveling bags.

"Yes. I did. Joe Kito, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter: Susan." He said. A small young woman walked through the doorway. She had brown hair like the professor, but she was taller than her father. She had big brown eyes.

"Hello." She said. She had a beautiful smile. Joe stood there in shock.

* * * * *

Tai and Sora appeared into the real world. It was a smoother landing than they were accustomed to, and that in itself surprised them. They even landed on their feet. Tai looked around his office. It was a simple office, with a computer, chairs, and a desk. Suddenly, Tai was reminded of his trip to the Wishing world, where he met that mysterious man. He hadn't told anyone of his trip, not even Sora. Or did he especially make sure Sora didn't know? It didn't matter.

Tai nodded at his inspection. Sora smiled at him. She took his hand and led him out of the office. Since his acceptance to the liaison job, Tai had been pushing to make the Digital World a part of the U.N. He felt that the Digital World should be represented to all of the world, not one country. As they reached the lobby, Sora and Tai could see T.K. and Kari waiting for them. Tai stopped.

"You go on. I want to take another look around." Tai said. Sora nodded and walked over to T.K. and Kari. Tai walked back, looking all around. He entered an office adjacent to his own. He assumed this would be his assistant's office. He had not met her yet, but he assumed she was on his way. He walked over to the desk and picked up the nametag. "Sarah Greene" it read. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

"Tai Kamiya, we meet at last." He heard, and his blood froze, for he recognized the voice. It was a woman's, but it was also authoritative. It was the voice that haunted him in his nightmares. This was the Dark Digidestined leader. Tai turned around fast. It was her. She stood, blocking the doorway. She was tall, but fairly thin. She stood with an air of authority. Her brown hair flowed straight down, and sunglasses covered her eyes.

"It's you." He whispered. Tai knew he should do something, but he couldn't move, he was petrified; perhaps more out of surprise than fear.

"Yes . . .I'm Sarah Greene." She said. His eyes widened.

"You . . .you're my assistant?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Yes, you did say you wanted someone closer to your age didn't you? You felt that someone older would talk down to you." She informed him.

"Why are you here? How did you survive?" Tai asked. Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Tai's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play coy. Answer me, why are you here?" he asked. She sighed, and took her sunglasses off and with the other hand rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if warding off a headache. She then opened her eyes and stared at Tai. He gasped. Instead of the dull, uncaring red eyes he saw pretty hazel ones.

"I'm here because you asked for me. Now I'm here to help you out and be your assistant. But if you are going to act weird like this, I don't want any part of it." She said. Tai could tell he had offended her. She waited for a response, but when he gave none, she became frustrated and left. Tai didn't wait a second, he ran to the computer in his office. He clicked on the communication link and the words, "Digi H.Q.". Luckily enough, Gennai's face appeared.

"Gennai, I think I just saw the Dark Digi destined leader!" Tai exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Gennai replied.

"Here in the real world!" Tai told him.

"Are you sure it was her?" Gennai asked.

"Well . . . she didn't seem to remember who I was, or what had happened. And her eyes aren't red anymore." Tai reported. Gennai looked away, lost in thought. Then he returned his attention to the screen.

"Tai listen to me, do not let her go. This is important."

"So, she is the Dark Digidestined leader?"

"I don't know, but if it's who I think it is . . . she could be the leader's opposite. Maybe a sort of look-a-like, like T.K. and Kuri. If so, she could be a very powerful ally. Don't let her leave."

"But Gennai-." Tai began, but Gennai cut him off.

"Tai don't let her leave. This is imperative. Apologize, beg, do whatever you need to. Just keep her there until I arrive." Gennai finished. The link closed.

Tai ran out of his office, down the hall, and out into the lobby. He saw Sora talking to T.K. and Kari over in a corner. Sora turned to greet him, but her passed her.

"Tai? TAI!" She called, but he was out the door.

"Ms. Greene." He called out to the street before him. He saw her down a ways. He ran and caught up with her.

"Ms. Greene." He called out again.

"Yes?" She said turning around. He hesitated when he saw her face.

"I'm . . .I'm sorry. Please don't leave. It's just . . .it's been a weird day." He said, hoping he sounded convincingly. She seemed to accept it.

"Well, I don't mind coming back. But what was with the interrogation earlier?" She said reproachfully.

"Well . . ." Tai began.

"TAI!" They heard. Tai turned around. Sora, T.K., Kari, and Gennai were running toward Tai and Sarah. They stopped and looked at the two. Tai stepped forward.

"Everybody, this is Sarah Greene. Sarah, this is Gennai, my girlfriend Sora, my sister Kari, and her boyfr-." Tai stopped. "Her friend T.K." T.K. and Kari regarded Tai oddly as Sarah shook hands all around.

"So Gennai . . ." Tai began. "You came here to . . ."

"Ah yes." Gennai replied. "Ms. Green, if you have decided to stay, then I am here to help answer questions, and get you settled into the new job." Sarah hesitated. She looked at Tai. Then back at Gennai's inviting face.

"I suppose I could stick around awhile longer." She said.

"Good! I'll tell you everything you need to know." Gennai said, leading her into the building. Gennai quickly reappeared.

"I don't have much time. It is as I suspected. Sarah is just a look-a-like, and like T.K. is to Kuri, she might be on our side." Gennai said. Tai looked over at Sora, T.K. and Kari. They all had curious glances, but kept their distance.

"But she doesn't know anything about Digimon or the Digital world. How can she be an ally?" Tai asked.

"Allies come from the most unlikely places." Gennai responded. "Think, we go through an ordeal with the Dark Digidestined. Then their leader's double becomes your assistant. It can't be coincidental. Who hired her?"

"Uh . . ." Tai thought out loud. "My contact at the UN said she was a friend of the family."

"Hmm . . .I'll have my sources check her background. I will show her around and bring her up to speed on everything. Meanwhile, weren't you going on vacation?"

"What?" Tai said. "Oh, I was . . . but I can't do that now. We have to run a background check on her, and-."

"Don't worry, I have people already on it." Gennai said. "You go on. You deserve a vacation more than anyone. Go . . .I'll tell you if anything comes up." Tai opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded. Gennai returned to the building. Tai walked over to Sora, T.K., and Kari who looked at him weirdly.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Come on." Tai said. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * * * *

Izzy Izumi walked into the control room. He smiled. It had seemed hopeless a month ago when the Digi H.Q. had been wrecked in the fire (the second one). But with help from Gennai, Tentomon, and his American friend Willis, Izzy had been able to repair the Digi H.Q. It was now even more improved than the first time. The systems were updated and advanced, and the structures were built stronger against attack. Izzy had originally used military software for his network, but that had failed, and ran slowly, so Izzy wrote his own software instead. It was faster and more efficient.

Izzy saw a short, blond woman working at a console in the empty control room.

"But if you work out four to the X plus the square root," she was saying. He walked up behind her. She was working with a formula for a new program. He saw the solution instantaneous, but she couldn't get it quite right. " . . .The formula comes out in a negative integer." She concluded, setting her pencil down. He shook his head, smiling. He reached in front of her, using her pencil to change the formula.

"But if you change the Y to an inverse, and disregard the square root, the X cancels out, and-." He started.

"And the square root negates, solving the equation." She said, finishing the problem. She looked up.

"I'm Abigail Jenkins." She said offering her hand. He grasped it.

"I'm Izzy Izumi. It's a pleasure." He said.

"No mine." She said. He smiled at her. They saw the door behind them open, and Willis entered.

"Oh good, you met." He said. Abigail nodded.

"Who's this? Izzy asked politely.

"This is Abigail, my second cousin. She's come to take my place here to help you." Willis said. Izzy's face contorted into surprise.

"You're leaving?" Izzy asked. Willis nodded.

"I have to return to Colorado. But don't worry, Abigail knows her stuff. She'll help you ser up and start the systems. I've told her everything. She might even teach you a thing or two." Willis said.

"If you'll have me." Abigail added. Izzy nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You've never steered me wrong before." Izzy said. Willis smiled.

"Now," He said. "Where are Terriermon and Lopmon?" Just then, Tentomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon came through the door.

"Here we are!" Tentomon exclaimed. Terriermon and Lopmon jumped from his back and glided down by their ears. Both landed in Willis' arms. The three fell back, laughing. They all chuckled at the scene. Willis got up.

"Guide me to the transporter room?" He said. Izzy and Abigail nodded. They traveled there in silence. Once they arrived, Izzy set the coordinates to Colorado, and found Willis' laptop. Willis and his Digimon got in front of the screen. Willis looked at Izzy and Abigail once more.

"Good luck you two." Willis said. He held up his Digivice, and was pulled through. Izzy and Abigail looked at each other. They both then sensed it, a little connection forming. Both disregarded it completely. After all, they were only partners, right?

* * *

**Well, another fresh start to a story. Thanks to all who read and please review. ALSO, if you want to talk further, come to my Forum, "Light and Shadows: A Digimon Forum"! We can talk anything Digimon there. Just go to my profile, and click "My forums." See ya!**


	2. Returning Home

**Well, I know I said I'd have it out by the weekend, and it wasn't. I apologize, but I became busy. I try to take one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me at once. Anyway, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

The door opened and the four entered the apartment. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Mom! We're home!" Kari said, while they all discarded their shoes at the door. Kari looked at the kitchen counter, and saw a note written in her mother's handwriting.

_"Dear Tai, Kari, Sora, and T.K.,_

_First, welcome back! I hope you had a fun time in the Digital world! I've gone out shopping for dinner tonight, and I won't be here to greet you. Enjoy some of my homemade liver sticks until I get there. See ya! –Love mom"_

Tai looked at the note, then at the liver sticks.

"How much does she know?" Tai asked.

"T.K. and I told her a little on the phone, but she doesn't know about the Wishing World." Kari said. Tai nodded. They had decided not to tell their mom about their deaths, so not as to worry her.

"Where are Gatomon and Patamon?" Sora asked.

"They're still in the Digital World. Joe didn't want to risk Patamon gate traveling, so he had to stay. Gatomon stayed with him." Kari said. Sora smiled.

"I think they are closer than friends now." T.K. commented. Kari gave him a knowing look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they weren't the only ones." Tai said, giving the two of them a look. The two younger Digidestined both turned red. T.K. looked for an excuse to change the subject. His eyes hit the plate of liver sticks.

"Hey, why be hungry while we're waiting . . .?" He said, reaching for one.

"NO!!!" Tai and Kari screamed, and pulled his hand away.

"Haven't you been here before?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." T.K. said confused.

"And have I ever let you eat my mom's food?" Kari said.

"No, why?" T.K. said. Sora laughed.

"Let's just say your stomach needs a new lining if you're going to eat her food." Sora said laughing. "I think, given the option, I'll cook us something." Sora threw the liver sticks away, and started to pull out ingredients to cook. While she was preoccupied in the kitchen, Tai, T.K., and Kari went to go sit in the living room.

"Do you need help?" Kari called.

"No, I got it." Sora replied. They heard a buzzing sound.

"That's probably mom with the groceries. I'll help her bring them in." Kari said, getting up. T.K. stood up to join her, but he winced. After all, he had been badly hurt.

"No." Kari said, placing a hand on his chest. "You stay here and rest. You've been through a lot." He opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded. T.K. sat back down. Kari smiled at him, and he beamed back.

"Hurry back to me." He said. They had completely forgotten Tai.

"Always." She replied. She left, but all the while, their eyes kept locked to each other. Kari exited the apartment. T.K. sighed contentedly, and looked at Tai. T.K. gasped. Tai sat there with a look of contempt and distrust aimed at T.K.

"Tai, is something wrong?" T.K. asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact-." Tai began.

"Tai!" Sora called, coming from the kitchen. She had apparently seen this conversation brewing, and had been waiting for it. Tai's eyes wandered up to meet Sora's.

"Let me tell him, or you might end up saying something you will regret." She offered. Tai nodded gruffly. T.K. turned to Sora in question.

"T.K." Sora said. "Umm . . .Tai has concerns about you being around Kari." T.K.'s face contorted to confusion.

"Because," Tai answered. "I don't trust you, and I don't want you around my sister. And I sure as hell don't want you with her." T.K. stared in shock.

"Tai hasn't forgotten what you did. Even if I have." Sora explained. They were referring to when T.K. told Matt that Sora and Tai were secretly dating. T.K. remembered that Tai had hit him immediately afterward, and may continued to have done so, if Kari had not intervened.

"And . . . he does respect Kari's wishes and decisions, but . . ." Sora trailed off.

"If you hurt my sister." Tai said from his seat. "I'll find you. And I'll make you pay." He said lowly. Both T.K. and Sora stared at him. They had never heard the usually jovial Tai speak in such a manner. Just then, Kari and her mom entered the apartment.

"Hey everyone!" Tai and Kari's mom said, entering the kitchen. Then they heard, "Hey, what's this burning?" Sora's eyes widened, and she ran into the kitchen. Kari entered the room, and noticed Tai's expression of contempt, and T.K.'s of fear.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Tai seemed to soften at his sister.

"Nothing," Tai lied. "Just discussing the Dark Digidestined." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Kari said to T.K., smiling. He managed a weak smile in return.

* * * * *

Ian and Adrian sat inside a cab, riding down the road. They had traveled all over the Digital World, but eventually, Ian convinced Adrian to come back to the real world. He had been walking all over town with her, leading her to new places, and some old ones. Ian had talked privately to their Digimon beforehand, and they agreed to stay behind in the Digital World for a bit. Ian had a plan, and he wasn't sure how it was going to work. Adrian looked at Ian questioningly, as their cab turned another corner. She suddenly realized where she was being taken.

"No . . ." She was unable to breathe. Ian frowned at her.

"Adrian, you need to do this." He said. The car pulled up beside her two-story house. It was a nice yellow house surrounded by a white picket fence. They both got out. Ian led Adrian through the white wooden gate. She saw the mailbox, which read, _"The Isoukats"._ This was her parents' house.

"I can't do this." She said. She started back. He caught her arm, and twisted her around to meet him.

"You need to do this. They're your family. They love you and miss you." Ian told her.

"What do you know of me?" She snapped. Ian was unfazed, as he knew she was just afraid.

"I know only what you've told me. And you've told me that they loved you, and probably missed you. As you do them." He said. She nodded. Adrian then walked up to the door slowly. She rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments, before the door opened slowly. It was an older woman. She looked like an older Adrian, except with grayer hair. The woman eyed Ian, and then saw Adrian.

"Adrian?

"Mom?" Adrian said, her voice breaking. They pulled into a hug that included many tears. Then Adrian's father came out, realized what happened, and joined the hug. Ian stood there patiently and smiling. The three stopped hugging, and the four went inside. They went into the living room. It was very cozy, surrounded by furniture, pictures, and plants. It could be told that a warm family lived there. Ian looked around, and something in his heart ached. If he had a home, he had always wished it would be something like this. Adrian and her mom sat on the couch, her dad in a chair beside them, and Ian was invited to sit in a chair as well.

"Adrian, it's been four months. We were worried sick. We thought . . ." Her mom began, but she broke down again. Her husband put his hand on her knee.

"Never mind what we thought. What matters is that you're here now." Her dad said.

"Why did you leave?" Her dad asked. He glared at Ian across the way. "Was it because of him?"

"Dad!" Adrian said. "He had nothing to do with me leaving!" Her dad still glared at Ian.

"Then who is he, and why is he here?" Her dad asked.

"Mom, dad, this is my . . ." Adrian struggled at what to refer to Ian as. Were they still just friends? "This is Ian. He didn't make me go away. He actually convinced me to come back." Both her parents looked at him suspiciously. Ian blushed. They turned back to Adrian.

"It is so good to see you back. Now, obviously there was something wrong at school or with your friends. You'll just have to be restricted to things only we can go to. You'll need to switch new schools, and get away from the people there." Her dad said.

"But I don't think it was that." Adrian started. Her mom laughed.

"Sweetie, what else could it have been? You need a change in environment, so you don't feel tempted to run away anymore. We might even move."

"But what if we-." Adrian began, but her mom cut her off.

"Adrian, your father and I will talk. We'll help you through this." Her mom said. Ian looked from Adrian's father to her mother, and finally his eyes landed on her. She caught his eye.

"_What have I done?"_ Ian thought.

"Mom, dad, will you excuse me?" Adrian asked. They nodded. "Ian, will you go with me please?" He nodded, and followed her out of the room.

"Well?" She said. Once they were out of earshot.

"They're great." Ian said, and then hesitated. So did she.

"Ian . . . I'd like some time alone with my parents." Adrian said. Her eyes were on the ground. He stared at her in non-belief.

"You're . . .you're asking me to leave?" He asked. She nodded.

"Listen, this last month has been great. But you were right when you said I needed to come home. I just need to forget these last four months, and try to pick up my life again." She said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was your old life that drove you away." He said. She frowned and shook her head.

"No, I was just confused and angry." She said. This time he shook his head.

"No, Adrian, I heard what they said in there. They have no idea it was they who drove you away. You can't just come back and expect everything to work out okay." Ian said, his voice rising. She looked at him, angry.

"What did you think was going to happen when I came here?" Adrian said, her voice rising. "That I would cry, and reconnect with my parents, but then tell them I can't stay because they are too controlling? What would I do then? Go off, like you and live life in the world, free? I can't do that. I can't be like you." Ian flinched.

"But you can't live like this. Not the way your parents treat you." He said.

"At least I have parents that care about me." Adrian exploded. Ian took a step back, unable to conceal the look of hurt and betrayal on his face. She realized what she said. She stepped toward him.

"Ian . . ." She said. He swallowed hard.

"You're right. I should go. Goodbye." Ian said. He walked out the door. Adrian stood there, horrified at what she had done. She heard the front door shut. Ian was gone.

* * * * *

DING! A small timer went off. Mimi went over to the oven and pulled out the chicken. She traveled over to the table and put the dish down. The table was set.

DING DONG! Mimi smiled.

"Coming!" She shouted, pulling her apron off. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant pink dress. She walked over to the mirror, and checked her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect. After what had happened a month ago, Mimi had decided to enroll in a chef's school. Apparently, cooking was her passion. But she had to return to her home in America. While she was in America, she had asked Michael out. They had been talking for quite some time. Now, she decided to take their relationship to a new level: dating. Michael was standing there dressed in a nice, sky-blue shirt with light khakis.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Hi. Would you like to come in?" She said quietly, stepping back. He walked into the apartment. She led him over to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. She smiled at him. Not many guys she knew were so gentlemanly. Here, she found in America, guys were pigs, only interested in her looks. Michael was one of the few she knew that was interested in her personality. He nodded at her, and sat down at the opposite end. She looked at her meal nervously.

"I hope you like it." She said.

"If it tastes as good as it looks, I don't need to worry." He replied. They began to eat and talk.

* * * * *

"Hi-ya!" Cody's grandfather swung his kendo stick toward Cody, who blocked half-heartedly. Cody was pushed to the ground by the force. Cody's grandfather pulled up his helmet.

"Cody! You seem very distracted. What is the matter?" Cody's grandfather asked. Cody pulled up his helmet.

"Grandfather," Cody started, and then hesitated. "What if dad could come back?" Cody asked. His grandfather frowned.

"Cody, we've talked about this. He's gone. He can't come back." His grandfather said.

"But if he could . . ."

"Cody, what has brought you to this line of thinking?" Cody's grandfather asked.

"Nothing, I suppose." Cody replied. "I was just thinking lately." Cody paused. "Grandfather, say you could bring someone to life, except it takes the power of another to do so. Is it worth it?" Cody's grandfather slowly walked over near Cody, and sat down. He invited Cody to do the same, and he did.

"Listen Cody," His grandfather said. "Your dad was a good man. He valued all life, and wouldn't want anyone to sacrifice their life for him." Cody nodded. "Even if that meant saving his life or even bringing him back. He was a man of good morals. He always knew the right thing to do. As do you. You're more like him than you know."

"Cody!" They heard, and Armadillomon came into the room. "Your mom says it's time for dinner!" Armadillomon said enthusiastically. Cody's grandfather nodded.

"Let's go Cody. We'll talk later." They all walked out.

* * * * *

Davis Motomiya walked out of the store. His mom had asked him to pick up a few things from the store. He was in the frozen isle. He passed a girl who caught his eye. He stopped. Since he had given up on Kari, he needed to find a new girl. Someone he could care for, like T.K. and Kari. She was also looking at him. He leaned back against one of the freezer doors, and hoped to God his hair was decent. The girl passed by him.

"Excuse me." He said. "But I had to ask why you're in the freezer section, when you are so hot!" She smiled at him. Yes, he was in. Unfortunately, the door he was leaning on led to ice cream.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon shouted from Davis' backpack. "Ice cream! Can we get some? Can we?"

"Later!" Davis hissed, but it was too late. The girl left, with a weirded out look on her face.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis said, pulling him out of the pack. DemiVeemon laughed. Davis felt his anger at his partner fade. Sometimes, he could get frustrated, but if anything were to happen to DemiVeemon, Davis would be crushed.

"What?" The Digimon asked innocently. Davis shook his head.

"Never mind." Davis said, walking down the grocery isle. "Just remind me never to bring you on a date."

"Okay, so can we have ice cream?" DemiVeemon asked. Davis smiled.

* * * * *

Matt sat on one of the deck chairs thinking. He had taken that trip he had talked so long ago about with Sora. Though she wasn't going, he still went, with his dad. It was hard convincing his dad to go, but his dad took off work reluctantly. Gabumon also went too. They traveled, and enjoyed the air. Matt wasn't sure that he wanted his dad to come, but Gabumon insisted. Matt needed to talk to someone.

Gabumon was outside on the deck, sleeping. Matt sat beside him, deep in thought. His dad came out, drink in hand, and sat beside him. Gabumon snored loudly. His dad laughed.

"Is he going to sleep all day?" his dad asked. Matt looked over at Gabumon, and smiled a little.

"Matt?" His dad said. Matt didn't answer, he just continued to look at Gabumon sleeping.

"Matt?" His dad repeated.

"I heard you dad." Matt said.

"Are you okay son?" said his dad.

"No dad, I'm not." Matt told him. There was silence for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His father asked. Matt sighed.

"Sora and I are no longer together anymore." Matt said. He could feel the pain starting to resurface. His dad must have sensed it.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." He said.

"Do you?" Matt yelled bitterly. "Do you know how it feels that your girlfriend has been cheating on you with your best friend? That they keep it a secret for a whole year and you find out by your brother? That it destroyed the two best relationships I had with anyone? You have no idea how I feel!" His dad remained silent.

"Do you think your mom was some one night stand?" His dad asked rhetorically. Matt's eyes faltered. His parents had divorced a long time ago and tore their family apart. Matt had carried the scars from that time, and so had, apparently, his dad.

"Right now, you feel alone, and betrayed. That if you could go back to not knowing, at least you would be happy. Am I right?" His dad asked. Matt didn't speak a word. "But what you need to do is move on."

"I can't." Matt said bitterly.

"Why not?"

"Because . . .I still love her." Matt said, and sat back, deep in thought.

* * *

**Well, Matt still cares, but is it too late? **

**Please review, and visit my forum! Thanks!**


	3. Something's wrong with Ken!

**Well, chapter 3 is finally out! Wow, this took a long time, what with school, and life in general. But that has all changed now. Dr. William Bell is back! MWAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, thanks to all who have waited patiently, and who still continue to read.**

**This chapter is a tad shorter, but this is an important chapter as the plot starts moving forward! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters. Whoever enjoys writing disclaimers should be shot. Hmmm. . . That's not too harsh is it?**

* * *

Joe set down the suitcases he had been carrying. Joe was always the gentleman, taking up Susan's suitcases for her. He had led the professor and the professor's daughter to the Digi H.Q. hospital. He turned to the two behind him. Their reactions had been funny when they first came over to the Digital World. The professor had learned about Digimon from Joe, and his daughter learned through him. Still, they didn't know what to expect. Joe had to cover his wide grin, less he began laughing openly. The two newcomers had stood there wide eyed, gaping at every Digimon they saw. Now they were in the hospital, and were calming down some.

"This, is the Hospital itself. Now, we haven't had much action lately, maybe a bruise here or there. Not since the big battle a month ago." Joe said.

"There was a battle?" Susan asked, wide eyed. Joe nodded.

"It was the Dark Digidestined. We almost didn't win. But we ended up defeating them. Now the Digital World is in peace." Joe said.

"Do you think it will stay that way Joe?" Dr. Maynard asked. Joe thought a moment, but then shook his head.

"No, whenever we thought the Digital World was at peace, it was always in more trouble. No, I think that there is still evil out there, planning, waiting, gathering its strength. But that's why we're here: to stop it when it does happen." Joe said. The professor nodded.

"So, I guess I'll have something to do when I'm not teaching you. I'll be healing you." He said. Joe laughed.

"I suppose so." Joe said. Susan smiled at the both of them. "Well. . . " Joe said, rubbing his hands together. "I suppose you want to meet the current staff?" Dr. Maynard nodded. "Geckomon and Otamamon!" Joe called out. Immediately, Digimon were everywhere. The two newcomers made out small blue ones, and slightly larger green ones. They lined up in front of Joe. Now they had stopped, the two could see them closer. The little blue ones were basically a head with two fins and a tail. But, despite this, they moved very fast. The green ones looked like frogs with horns wrapped around its neck.

"These are your staff. The smaller ones are Otamamon, and the larger ones are Geckomon." Joe said, indicating to the Digimon. Then he turned to the Digimon.

"Otamamon and Geckomon, this is Dr. Maynard, and his daughter, Ms. Maynard. They will be helping me around the hospital so I want you to help them and listen to what they tell you." Joe said. The Digimon all nodded. "Carry on." Joe said. As quickly as they had arrived the Digimon left. The door opened once more. In came Gomamon, as happy as ever.

"Joe! You're back. Wow, that was quick." Gomamon said. He slid over to Joe.

"Gomamon, this is Dr. Maynard, and his daughter, Ms. Maynard." Joe said. Gomamon nodded. Joe turned to the guests.

"Dr. Maynard and Ms. Maynard, this is my best friend and helper, Gomamon." Joe introduced. Gomamon made his way over there. He stuck out his paw.

"Nice to meet you. Put 'er there!" Gomamon said. Dr. Maynard looked at him a second, before finally bending down and shaking Gomamon's paw. Dr. Maynard looked surprised.

"Wow, that's quite a grip you have there." Dr. Maynard said. Gomamon laughed.

"Everyone says that!" Gomamon said.

"Wow," Dr. Maynard said to Joe. "This is a very fascinating creature."

"Hey!" Gomamon protested. "I have feelings too ya know. I'm not just some thing!" Dr. Maynard looked awed at the Digimon in front of him.

"Forgive me. It's just . . . I've never seen your kind before." Dr. Maynard said apologetically. "I don't know what to expect." Gomamon's expression immediately lightened up.

"No harm done. Now . . . I assume Joe hasn't given you the tour since ya got here right?" Gomamon asked.

"Gomamon!" Joe said indignantly. Maynard smiled.

"No, he hasn't." Maynard said.

"Well good. I'll give you the full tour. On the way we can discuss Digimon in general. I'm kind of an expert." Gomamon said. Joe rolled his eyes. Susan smiled at him.

"I would like that." Dr. Maynard said, intrigued. He allowed himself to be led by the Digimon out of the Hospital. Joe and Susan were alone.

"I can give you that same tour. . ." Joe offered. She nodded once.

"I would love to." She said. He gestured toward the door.

"After you, Ms. Maynard." He said courteously. She frowned.

"Ms. Maynard was my mother. My name is Susan." She said simply. Joe blushed.

"I didn't mean-."

"Relax." She said, silently laughing. "Just call me Susan, and I'll call you Joe. Is that alright?" He nodded.

"Of course." He said. Then he gestured towards the door again. "After you." She walked out the door. He followed shortly thereafter.

... ... ... ... ...

Izzy and Abigail walked back into the Command center. They had been talking, getting to know one another, and they felt that connection growing.

"So now what?" She asked, once they were in. He looked around. He saw a broken computer panel.

"Want to help me with that panel?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They walked over to the panel. He knelt down, and pulled the covering off from under it. Then all the circuits were exposed. He held his hand up. He lied down on the floor next to the panel, and examined it. He frowned.

"Ratchet." He called. She reached into a toolbox she had grabbed on the way over. She handed it to him. He began to work.

"So," Izzy said, while he was working. "You are cousins with Willis?"

"Yeah," She responded. "We were born in the same neighborhood, and we grew up together. He became my best friend when I had no other friends. Then he got Terriermon and Lopmon, and I was almost forgotten." Izzy stopped for a second.

"You were?" He asked. She smiled slightly.

"Yes. He didn't know, and I can't blame him for just dropping me. The Digimon took up a lot of his time and attention."

"Wire cutter." He said, holding up the ratchet. She took the ratchet, and handed him the wire cutter. She then continued: "We kept close, but we were never that close again. I don't know, I was four? And my parents didn't make it better. They kept worrying. They were very trying. Sometimes, I even wished I was an orphan." He then dropped the wire-cutters. She looked at him. His face was drawn away, where she couldn't see it.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" She asked, immediately alarmed. He looked back at her his face, unreadable.

"I was orphaned and adopted as a kid." He said. Immediately, her face contorted into horror as she realized what she had said. She backed away, her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Izzy, I'm sorry. I didn't know. . ." She started. He shook his head.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. Go ahead. You were saying? . . ." He said, while lying on the floor. She tried to speak, but then failed. He looked at her, sighed, and pushed himself up from the floor. He walked over to where she was standing. He took her hands in his. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Hey." He said softly. "I'm okay, I was just startled. There's no need to be embarrassed." She shook her head.

"It's not that. . . Well, it is a little that, but . . . I never just speak my mind. I've always been shy, and guarded. Now, I'm just spitting out random stuff, and it's making me look like an even bigger idiot. I can't explain it, but I just feel as if I can open up to you." She said. He smiled. She saw his smile, and she smiled a little too.

"Then you shouldn't be embarrassed by a little mistake." He said. He lied back down beside the panel. "I can't reach my wire cutter." He said. She bent down and handed it to him. They continued to work.

... ... ... ... ...

Yolei beamed. Ken had taken her to a small restaurant in Odaiba. It wasn't much on terms of fancy, but that didn't matter to Yolei. She would be with Ken. They hadn't gotten together much, and when they had, Ken had been distant. Since what happened a month ago, Ken had not acted himself. He didn't engage in conversation, he didn't laugh. When they talked, he shut her out completely, sometimes going lengths of time in monosyllabic sentences. Yolei was very worried about him. What if he didn't want to be together anymore? What if he stood her up? But here he was, sitting at one of the tables by the window. His gaze never faltered from the table.

"Ken?" She asked. Immediately, he looked up and stood.

"Yolei. I didn't see you walk up." He said, blushing. He walked to her side of the table and pulled out her chair, which she sat in. He returned to his seat. A waiter came by and took their orders.

"What will you have sir?"

"I'll have a coke." Ken said. The waiter turned to Yolei.

"And you?"

"The same." Yolei responded. The waiter nodded and left. Ken smiled at Yolei, who smiled back.

"I missed you." She said. He nodded.

"I missed you too." Ken said, and stared off again. Yolei, not content with letting the conversation die, moved to another subject.

"So I hear that Tai is getting a new assistant." Yolei said. Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them. I hope they can deal with Tai's stubbornness." They both laughed. The waiter returned with their drinks.

"Here you go." The waiter said, placing drinks in front of them. He nodded and walked away. Ken looked at his soda, watching the bubbles float to the top. Ken's mind flashed back to that day where Sam had shown Ken how to blow bubbles. His brother's bubbles always popped, but Ken's came out perfect. Ken smiled, lost in the memory. He missed his brother terribly.

"Ken!" he heard, and snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Yolei had a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Her look didn't disappear.

"Ken, are you okay? Lately, you seem distracted." She said worriedly. He nodded.

"I'm just thinking is all." He told her.

"Uh-huh." She replied, unconvinced. "Ken, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied, nonchalantly. Suddenly Yolei exploded.

"Why don't you trust me?" Yolei said and slammed her hands down on the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can obviously tell something is wrong with you, but you won't tell me, and when I ask you about it, you deflect. I can only assume you don't trust me anymore. That you don't love me." She told him. He looked up at her.

"And I am left to assume the same thing." He said. She flinched, as if slapped.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"When was the last time you said you loved me?" He said. Yolei froze, not expecting the defensive to turn to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Since we decided to start this relationship, you have not once said you loved me." Ken stated. Yolei got mad.

"How can I? You're not around for me to talk to anymore." She replied. "You always cut yourself off from me. I can't connect with you anymore."

"It's hard to connect with someone who can't admit their feelings." Ken retorted.

"UGH! I'm leaving!" Yolei said, standing up. "Come and see me once you get your head out of your butt." Yolei said, and walked away. Even though the background noise of the restaurant went on, uninterrupted, Ken could feel the silence settle over the table. Davis happened to pass by the window at that moment.

"Ken!" He cried. Davis ran into the restaurant, and found Ken's table.

"Ken!" Davis repeated sitting down, unawares of the previous conversation.

"Davis." Ken acknowledged. Davis didn't catch the tone of Ken's voice.

"Funny seeing you here huh?" Davis continued. "Well, since we're both out, why don't we do something? I'd say you could invite Yolei, but she and I don't get along so well. I don't know if we will ever get along. Hmm . . ." Davis said. Ken merely grunted. Davis missed this completely.

"Well, what do you think Ken?" Davis asked. "What do you want to do? We can-." Ken glared at him.

"Would you please, just shut up?" Ken shouted. Immediately there was silence. Davis looked at his friend in shock. Everyone else stared at the two in the restaurant. Ken didn't seem to notice. "God, Davis, do you ever think about anybody but yourself? Can't you see that I've been upset or distraught? Did you even notice? No, because you are so thickheaded you can't see past your own ego." Ken shouted. Then he closed his eyes. "Listen, just leave me alone Davis." He said. Davis looked hurt.

"But Ken, we're best friends. You know me. I miss stuff. But tell me now. Don't shut me out." Davis said, pleadingly. Ken's eyes snapped open.

"You're wrong. We're not friends. Just stay away from me." Ken said. He immediately stood up and stormed out. Davis looked at his friend's retreating form. A look of hurt and confusion came across his face. What was wrong with Ken?

... ... ... ... ...

Ken walked angrily down the dark and lonely street. "_Nobody understands. I wish they would all leave me alone."_ He thought. He sighed and continued walking. His mind began to drift again.

He thought back to the Wishing World. He thought about how they were able to bring back Kari and Tai. He remembered what he said to Yolei at the Digi H.Q. _"I would do anything to have him back."_ He had said, referring to his brother. He didn't notice he was walking into the shadows, where the streetlights no longer shined. He didn't notice the car that drove up beside him. He did, however, notice when he bumped into a man in front of him. Ken looked at his surroundings. It was a man in a large black cloak. He had stepped out from the vehicle. He reached for Ken. Ken backed up, and then turned to run. He ran straight into a second black figure who grabbed him. Ken started to yell, but was cut short when one of the men punched him in the stomach. His yell came out a pained gasp. He collapsed to the ground. One of the men pulled out a syringe needle and smiled at Ken.

"No . . ." Ken gasped, and tried to pull away. Then man walked over and injected the needle's contents into Ken's arm. Ken pulled back, but he was very wobbly. He narrowed his eyes. Then he fell to the ground. They had injected him with a tranquilizer. He couldn't move! He felt as they pushed him into the car and drove off. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a piercing laugh.

* * *

**Woah! What's going to happen to Ken? Please REVIEW! Please please please!**

**If you have any questions or just want to talk/make comments, just visit my forum, ****Light and Shadows: a Digimon Forum. ****Thanks!**


	4. The First Exercise

**Here is Chapter four! It would've been out earlier if my computer hadn't decided to screw me over. :) But here it is. And I hope you enjoy. BTW, thanks for all the reviews. They make my day.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either. But life isn't perfect, is it? **

* * *

Ken was pushed into a room. It was dark, and Ken was very groggy. He couldn't make out how big the room was with only the small circle of light shining from the ceiling. He was in that circle now. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It must have been from where he was hit. He tried to get up, and instantly became nauseous. He sat back down.

"Help. . ." He cried out hoarsely. "Somebody help!" But no reply came. Finally, he was able to sit up.

"Hello?" He called. No one called back. Then he heard footsteps. The door opened. He saw a flash of light from the door way into the room, then it was gone. Someone had stepped in and closed it behind them.

"Ken Ichijouji, we meet at last." The person said. It was a man's voice, dark, and mysterious.

"Who are you?" Ken managed to get out.

"Who I am is not important. You, however, are." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Ken asked, though it was probably ransom money. His parents weren't poor, but they weren't rich either.

"To help you." The person said. Ken laughed.

"Really? With what?" Ken asked.

"Ken, you are a failure in life." The voice said.

"What?'" Ken gasped.

"Face it. Whatever you have tried to do in life has failed. You failed at being the good son. Your brother earned that title. You failed at being the good brother. You ended up killing Sam, didn't you? You failed at being the good Digimon Emperor. You let yourself be beat. And you failed at being the good boyfriend and best friend. You drove them both away. You fail at everything you try to accomplish in life." The man said. All pain aside, Ken realized the man was right! He didn't know how the man knew, but he was right! Ken was a failure.

"But you don't have to be. That's why I had you brought here. So I can help you. I can help you become." The man said.

"Become what?" Ken asked. The man seemed to be thinking.

"Stronger." The man finally said. Ken laughed, then winced as his side hurt.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ken gasped out. The man nodded.

"Yes, I wish it hadn't come to that. You are the one fought back. You failed at that too." The man said, and chuckled. Ken glared at him.

"So what do you want in return?" Ken asked. The man crouched down beside him. Ken couldn't see his face. It was covered by a big white mask. The face on the mask was emotionless and neutral.

"Only your help when I ask of it. To use your new power to help me." The man said. Ken glared up at him.

"And if I say no?" Ken asked. The man straightened up. He snapped his fingers. The door behind him opened. Two guards came in and grabbed Ken by his arms. The hoisted him up. Ken felt nauseous again, but he held it in. The man leaned in to whisper in Ken's ear.

"We'll just let you think on that one." He said. "Take him."

The guards dragged Ken out and started to pull him down a long hallway. Then another hallway and another. Pretty soon, Ken became lost. They finally stopped at a door. They opened it and shoved Ken inside. The door closed. It was an identical room to the one he had been first put in. Ken sat coughing on the floor in the circle of light. The light, as before, was shining from the ceiling.

"Hello?" He heard a voice call out from the room. Ken gained control of himself.

"Yeah." Ken said. "I'm here."

"Who are you?" The voice asked. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Ken turned to face the source, but he couldn't see.

"Ken Ichijouji." Ken said.

"Really?" The voice said breaking. "Kenny boy?" Ken realized who it was.

"Sam?"

"Yes!" The voice said. He heard footsteps running in his direction. They ran into the light. It was. . . it was Sam, his dead brother! He pulled Sam into a big hug, and didn't let go. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This is what he'd been so distant about. This is why he'd been upset. He had been missing Sam. Sam, his long dead . . . Ken pulled back suddenly.

"But how? Sam, you're dead." Ken said. Sam laughed.

"Do I look dead?" Sam asked him. Ken shook his head. "Then don't worry. Just be happy we've been reunited!" Sam hugged him again. Ken shook his head and pushed Sam back. Tears were streaming down Ken's face.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Ken said, and he backed away from Sam.

"Ken, what are you saying?" Sam asked.

"You're dead!" Ken shouted. Sam raised his hands as if to calm Ken.

"I know it's been a long time. There's a lot of explaining to do." Sam said.

"Of course you do! Now start! Ken said.

"Okay!" Sam said. "You're right Ken, I was dead. I was gone. But then, about a month ago, I was brought back to life. And apparently my age was boosted forward too. I don't know how, I just was. I was taken here, and then given to these men. I've been here ever since. They've hardly talked to me since I got here, but they keep feeding me. I didn't know why until you showed up. Now it seems they got both of us. What if they're targeting our parents using us?" Ken shook his head.

"No, I think they're using you to get to me. It seems this person's goal is to make me stronger, and then use it towards his own advantage. He had no way of keeping me here. Or so I thought." Ken said. Sam thought a moment.

"Ken, these guys are evil. Whatever they are going to do is bad. You have to get out while you still can." Sam said.

"No." Ken told him. "I'm not leaving without you." Then they heard footsteps. Someone was coming back. The door opened. Sam took Ken by the arms.

"Ken, listen to me. Do not worry about me. You go on ahead. Leave while you can." Sam said. Two guards grabbed Ken and pulled him towards the door.

"No Sam!" Ken called out. "I can't leave you here."  
The door shut behind him.

… … … … …

Tai walked into his office in the real world. Sora and he decided to shorten their break. He and Sora both realized that Tai and T.K. being in the same room wasn't going to work out. Tai had come back early to meet with his new assistant. Sora came back just to be with him. He smiled and took her hand as he led her to his office. They were going back to the Digital World. Tai saw out of the corner of his eye, a person moving in one of the offices.

"You go on ahead." He told Sora. She followed his gaze over to the assistant's office. She smiled, squeezed his hand, and then walked on. Tai then made his way over to the assistant's office. Sarah Greene was unpacking some stuff, her back to him. Gennai had assured everyone she was not Dark Digidestined, but his people were still checking her background. He knocked lightly. She turned around.

"Hi." Tai said meekly. "Listen, I know we got off on a bad start, but I was wondering if we could start over." She put her hands behind her back, resting on the desk.

"Start over?" She asked. Tai nodded. She smiled and nodded. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Tai Kamiya, your new boss." He said. She grasped his hand.

"I'm Sarah Greene, your new assistant." She replied. "I hope you can find me a suitable assistant. I learn fast, am very intuitive, and I speak my mind a lot. Sometimes it can get me into trouble." He laughed.

"In what way?" He asked. She looked at him and smirked.

"Your hair is very unsuitable for someone with your position. You should have it cut." She said. He scowled. It was her turn to laugh. "Sorry." She said. He shrugged, then leaned against the doorframe. He still didn't trust her.

"It's okay. So tell me about yourself." He said. She looked at him oddly. He shrugged.

"If we're going to be working together I need to know more about you." He explained.

"Fine, I ask you a question, you ask me a question." She stated. Tai was taken aback.

"What?" He asked. She glared at him.

"If you want to know so much about my life, then I get to ask about yours. It's as simple as that." She said. Tai's face became angry. Not so much at what she said, but how she said it.

"I am your boss!" Tai said pointedly. She stared back, unflinching.

"And I am your assistant." She said defiantly. She was rewarded by his face turning red.

"Do you even know who I am?" Tai demanded. She stepped toward him.

"Yes, I have done my research. You are Tai Kamiya leader of all the Digidestined. Your sister Kari is also one of the Digidestined. You became Digidestined after your sister opened a Digiegg and the Digimon inside battled with Parrotmon. Years later, at summer camp, you were sucked through a gate into the Digital World. You took charge of the team, eventually defeating foes like Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Three years later, you made other excursions into the Digital World, protecting it. And just recently, you fought with the Dark Digidestined where you lost your life and were brought back. Other than that, you have the crest of Courage, you are cocky, stubborn, protective; all qualities which make you a good leader." She finished. Tai's mouth was wide open.

"Am I missing anything?" She demanded. He shook his head slowly. "Good!" She said, turning around. She began to unpack her things again. Tai raised his hand up, as if trying to enforce an invisible point. His mouth opened and closed again. He couldn't think of a comeback.

"Okay then!" He said. He then turned and left, as he knew he had been beat. A small smile formed on Sarah's face as he left.

… … … … …

Ken was brought to another room identical to the first two. It may have been the first one as far as he knew. Ken was thrown onto the ground. The man was there, mask and all. He walked just outside the light that shone down from the ceiling.

"So what have you thought about my offer?" The man asked. Ken nodded.

"You want to make me . . .'stronger' and in exchange, you want me to help you. If I don't go along with it, my brother Sam gets killed." Ken said. The man clapped his hands.

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't get it." The man said.

"But why? Why keep me here against my will if you're supposed to be helping me?" Ken demanded.

"Would you leave if we didn't have your brother?" The man asked.

"Yes." Ken said simply.

"Then there you have it!" The man cried. "You are so set in your ways; it will take a lot of work to get you through it. You may not like parts of it, but it will be necessary. Your nature will tell you to leave, so we have an incentive for you to stay."

"Sam. Leave him out of this. Whatever this is." Ken said.

"My dear boy. Why on Earth would I do that?" The man asked.

"I'll . . . help you if you let him go." Ken said. The man laughed very shrilly.

"You'll help us if we don't! You cannot bargain here. This is my realm. My name is Umaso. We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I. First, we are going to test your strength." Umaso snapped his fingers. Two guards came in right then. A new light shone on a chair near the back of the room. The guards picked Ken up and put him on the chair, and strapped him in. They left. Umaso pulled out a remote.

"This exercise is to test your strength. This chair will cause you pain. The pain will not end until there is no reaction from you. It goes off in a series you see. Your objective is to make it through one round of pain with no reaction. No scream, no whimper, no grunts. Silence. Are you ready?" Umaso asked. Ken shook his head.

"Too bad!" Umaso said. He pressed a button on the remote. Pain shot throughout Ken's body. He screamed in pain. He couldn't help it. Pain was racking his body. Just as immediately it stopped.

"I'm sorry Ken, you failed. Round two." The man said. He pressed the same button. Pain shot through Ken again. Ken screamed again. The man walked towards Ken.

"Come on Ken!" Umaso yelled through the pain. "You are strong. You can withstand this!" The pain stopped. "Ken I am disappointed in you."

"Please stop!" Ken pleaded. The man shook his head.

"Round three!" He said. Ken braced himself.

… … … … …

Ian and Ribmon were walking down the street. It had been two days since Adrian returned to her parents. Biodramon had returned yesterday. Ian could only wonder how that had gone. He had not been back since Adrian exploded at him. He knew she was tired and confused, but he couldn't face her afterward. So he and Ribmon walked. Ian was reminiscing places from his childhood in Odaiba and Ribmon tagged along to see the sites too. Ribmon was curious of how Ian became the person he did. Ribmon took no effort to conceal himself. The world knew of Digimon now. _"Hell, Tai was even applying for UN membership." _Ian thought to himself. People stared and took pictures, but neither of the pair cared. As long as they were not approached directly, they were fine. Ian stopped at an alleyway, he paused.

"Where are we now?" Ribmon asked curiously.

"This is the place I grew up. I lived in this alleyway until I was pulled into the Digital World. This was my . . . home." Ian said his voice breaking. The alleyway was dark and long. Trash lined the ground from years of litter. There seemed to be a makeshift home made out of a box, but it had long been empty and torn apart by scavengers. Ribmon pulled Ian's hand.

"Maybe we should move along." Ribmon said. Ian smiled, and shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here tonight, if you don't mind." Ian said. Ribmon looked at his partner, then at the alleyway.

"If you're sure, then I will stay with you." Ribmon said. Ian nodded, and then set his bag down. He sat down on the ground beside it. Ribmon sat beside him. They sat there alone.

"It kind of seems boring." Ribmon said. Ian looked over to him. "What, with Adrian and Biodramon gone. I miss them." Ian nodded.

"I miss them too." Ian said sadly.

"You like her, don't you?" Ribmon asked. Ian laughed at his partner's bluntness. It was a brief laugh. It died quickly.

"I thought I did. But what did I do? I only introduced her back to her parent controlled life. Now she's trapped again. And it's all my fault." Ian said.

"Yes it is. But it was her choice to stay. And you left because she attacked you." Ribmon said.

"She was afraid! And I left her. What kind of person does that make me?" Ian said. Ribmon shrugged.

"It makes you human." Ribmon replied. There was silence. They listened to the background noise of traffic and people talking.

"So are you going back?" Ribmon asked.

"Going where?" Ian asked confused. Ribmon looked at Ian for a second before clarifying.

"Back to Adrian's?" Ribmon asked. Ian shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm wanted or even welcome. And even if, do I want to go back?" Ian shrugged again. The two partners sat in silence.

… … … … …

"Take him back to his cell." Umaso said. The two guards pulled an unconscious Ken from the chair, and dragged him out. Umaso walked out as well, but went another direction. He finally stopped at a door. He opened it. Inside were many monitors and computers. They were watching different rooms in the compound as well as the Digital World itself.

"How did it go?" One of the men in the room asked. Umaso laughed to himself.

"He lost unconsciousness. We're going to try the same thing tomorrow. We'll start as soon as he's conscious so watch him. Until then, we need to finally make our presence known. Have Tiberimon attack these three villages." Umaso said, indicating several villages on the screens. "I want survivors to be found. We will make the Digital World fear us."

"Sir, why are we doing this to Ichijouji again?" One of the men asked. Umaso looked at him.

"Several reasons. One, he was already in personal conflict. I'm only furthering him into Light and Shadows. Two, he knows the Digidestined and their tactics. That will be useful. And three, Ken has something that will make our endeavors ten times as strong if we can harvest it." He laughed his piercing laugh . . .

* * *

**Well, what do you think? REVIEW! And if you want to talk, or ask questions, just visit my forum, Light and Shadows: A Digimon Forum. Thanks!**


	5. Possibly a connection?

**Alright, here is Chapter 5, Ken has disappeared, and what will the Digidestined do? I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I Do Not Own Digimon! I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! Just making sure you know that! I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Davis walked over to Ken's house. He was worried about Ken. He shouldn't have stormed out like that. Something was wrong with Ken. And Davis was going to find out about it. He turned around the corner to Ken's apartment. Then his blood ran cold as he saw the police cars. _"No . . ."_ He thought. Ken had to be okay. He had to. What was wrong?

"What is it Davis?" Demiveemon asked, poking his head out of Davis' backpack. Davis then ran into the building, past several officers who tried to grab him. Davis ran up the stairs in a panic. He got to Ken's apartment. He walked in. Another police officer caught him, and began to push him out the door.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't be here now." The officer said.

"Wait, I'm Ken's friend!" Davis cried out. Davis saw Ms. Ichijouji in the far background.

"Ms. Ichijouji!" Davis cried out. She turned and saw him.

"Davis!" She cried coming over. Her eyes were red from crying. "It's okay officer. He's a friend." The officer walked away, grumbling.

"Where's Ken?" Ken's mom demanded. Davis saw Ken's dad talking to some officers in the back.

"Ken's gone?" Davis asked dumbly. Ken's mom nodded.

"He didn't come home! He was supposed to be on a date with Yolei. I called her, and she said she and Ken fought. She left shortly after the date began. Afterward, we don't know what happened to Ken." Ken's mom said. Davis realized he had seen Ken after Yolei had left. He decided not to tell her that. He had no idea where Ken was either, and it would only upset her further. But then Davis remembered why Ken left.

"Ms. Ichijouji, did you notice Ken behaving odd lately?" Davis asked. She thought a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was like he was far away. It reminds me of how he was before he became the 'genius'. After Sam died. . . "She broke down again. "I got so used to him being here, I can't take it if he's run away again." Another thought occurred to Davis.

"Can I visit his room?" Davis asked. She nodded. He walked towards his room. He wouldn't have left voluntarily without Wormmon. So someone had to have taken him. Davis couldn't think of why anyone in the real world would've taken Ken. So it had to be someone in the Digital World. Davis walked into the bedroom. "Wormmon?" he asked. He saw the little Digimon run forward and jump into Davis' arms.

"Where's Ken?" the little Digimon asked.

"I don't know. " Davis responded. "But we'll find him. Come on!" He put the Digimon in his backpack with Demiveemon. Davis walked out of Ken's room. Davis headed for the door. He was spotted and stopped by Ken's mom.

"Davis wait! Do you have any idea where Ken might be?" she asked. Davis looked in her eyes. He didn't want to worry her by saying he could be kidnapped by an evil Digimon.

"Yes, I have a few ideas, and my friends and I will look for him. Don't worry. We'll find him." He said reassuringly. She seemed to get it.

"If you see him, tell him his parents love him." She said. He nodded, and raced out the door. He started to walk down the street when he saw Yolei. He ran over to her.

"Davis! Have you seen Ken?" She asked. His eyes narrowed.

"No. And no one else has seen him either. I assume you know he's missing?" Davis asked. She nodded.

"We fought last night. And I walked away." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He said angrily. "You probably drove him away, didn't you?" She winced. "You could never control your mouth. Now look what it's done. You drove Ken away!" She then became angry.

"Control my mouth? When everything you say just popped into your head a second earlier? Do you even think? For all we know, you could have sent Ken away!" She screamed back.

"Now listen here!" He began, but was cut off.

"Hey! You are now fighting with each other. You assume Ken ran away? Now you need to stop fighting, and work on getting Ken back!" Wormmon shouted at the two. They looked at him surprised. Then they nodded. Davis turned to Yolei.

"I'm . . . sorry. I'm just worried about Ken." Davis said, very hesitant. Yolei nodded.

"Me too. Sorry. Let's go find him!" She said. Davis turned towards Ken's apartment.

"Do you have your D-3 and D-Terminal? What about Poromon?" He asked. She held up the first two. The latter poked his head out of her backpack. "Alright. We'll go to the Digi H.Q. If he's in the Digital World, we'll find him. If he's in the real world, the police would find him. I have a feeling, though, that he's in the Digital World."

"I'm sending a message to the others." Yolei said, typing at her D-Terminal.

"_Everyone, Ken has gone missing. We're going to meet at the Digi H.Q. to discuss strategy and how to find him. See you all soon. –Yolei." _

Davis read the message and nodded.

"So we need a computer." Yolei said. Davis nodded once more.

"The closest I know of is Ken's, but we can't go back there. Wasn't there an internet café around here somewhere?" Davis asked. Yolei nodded. They walked down and found it immediately. The two walked in. People sat at tables typing away on their laptops. Yolei walked up to one kid typing.

"Hey, we need to borrow your laptop." Yolei told one kid. The kid looked at her.

"No!' The kid said. Yolei didn't like the kid's attitude.

"You listen here! We have a friend to save so move aside!" She said. Terrified, the kid stepped to the right. Davis and Yolei held up their D-3's to the laptop.

"Digi-port open!" They shouted and were sucked through the computer.

… … … … …

Tai and Sora sat in the field outside the Digi H.Q. As they were still supposed to be on break, they decided to have a picnic. So they sat in the warm sunlight eating and talking, and enjoying their time together. He turned to her, and she smiled at him.

"Sora, you are the love of my life." He said. She laughed.

"Now you're a poet Tai?" She said, and kissed him. It was a long simple kiss. He hesitated, and then pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked down.

"I need to know something. . ." He asked.

"What?" She asked. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do you still love Matt?" He asked. This time it was she who looked away.

"Yes." She said finally. "I do. I loved Matt for a long time. Just because it ended like it did doesn't mean I stopped loving him."

"But after what he did to me?" Tai exclaimed. Sora sat up.

"It's no more than what we did to him. Can you imagine finding me with someone else? He may have killed you physically, but we killed him emotionally." She said. He looked down again.

"So you want to go back to him?" He asked. Her glare softened. "No, I do love Matt, but he wanted time apart. Besides, I have someone to love and care for me right here." She said, and tried to kiss him again.

"But if he wanted you back, would you go?" He asked her, his face unreadable. She sighed.

"I don't know; I'd have to think about it. I do love you both, but I can't ruin what we have here. I do love you, but it's hard. Matt and I have been through a lot together." Sora said.

"What about all the things _we've_ been through together?" Tai asked. "Didn't they mean anything?" She nodded.

"Yes, they did, but he was my official first boyfriend." Sora argued. Tai shook his head.

"Forget it." He said, standing up.

"Tai don't be like that."She said, frowning.

"Be like what? What do I have to do to earn your love? Matt left you and killed me, and you still love him more than me!" Tai said his voice breaking.

"Now, stop!" She commanded, standing as well. "You brought up Matt in the first place, I was just being honest. Second if I loved him more than you, would I still be here?" She walked over and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"Don't be afraid Tai. I'm not leaving." She assured him.

"Who said I was afraid-?" He started. She kissed him.

"I know you better than other people." Sora said. "Now tell me, what brought this upon you?"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Why all of these questions?" She asked. Tai frowned. He hadn't wanted to share this with her. Mainly, the fact that the mysterious man he had met in the Wishing World had told Tai that he couldn't make Sora happy like Matt could. So Tai was set to prove the man wrong. He opened his mouth to answer her when Biyomon and Agumon ran up.

"Tai! There's something wrong!" Agumon shouted.

"Come on Sora! We have to get back to the Digi H.Q." Biyomon told Sora. The two Digidestined exchanged glances.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Ken's gone missing!" Agumon told her. Tai's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go!" He ordered.

... … … … …

Kari walked into T.K.'s room. He had fallen asleep. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He had been through a lot in the past month. Well, they both had. But they had discovered their love, and were determined to take care of each other. But T.K. was too caring. Despite what Kuri had put him through, T.K. still felt it all his fault. He tried to make things easy for Kari, taking care of her, but it left him exhausted. She continued to smile at him. Then she walked over to the bad, and laid in there beside him, watching him sleep. After a while, he rolled over on his side facing her. His eyes opened. He smiled.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked softly.

"Not long." She said to him. He leaned in and kissed her. They stayed like that for several minutes, in each other's arms. A month ago, they would have never begun to think that-. Okay, maybe _begun to_, but certainly would have never casually thought about kissing the other. Now they were in each other's arms, thinking about how life was going to move forward for the both of them. Soon they pulled apart. "It's too bad that Tai and Sora had to leave so soon. I was looking forward to spending the week with them."

"Yeah. It is too bad." He said, not meeting her eyes. Her eyes, however, narrowed.

"But that begs me to ask the question, why? We were having a fun time. Sora said they were both looking forward to this. Why would they leave?" Kari asked. T.K. shrugged, trying to avoid telling her about Tai.

"T.K. . . ." She said, not buying it. "What happened when I left to go help mom? What did they say to you? Or you to them?" His eyes widened.

"Nothing!" T.K. said quickly.

"T.K., you can't lie to me, I know you so well. What happened?" She said. He sighed.

"Well . . ." He started, but was cut off by a beeping sound. He took his D-terminal for the night stand. He opened and read the message. His face quickly turned to one of horror.

"What is it?" Kari asked. He turned to her.

"It's Ken. He's gone missing." T.K. said. He sat up and climbed out of bed. He stood up too fast, stumbled, and then gasped out in pain.

"T.K.!" Kari said racing to his side of the bed.

"Kari, I'm fine." He reassured her.

"No, you're not. You still need time to rest." She told him. He turned to her.

"One of us is missing. We have to help. Ken would be the first to do it for us." He said determined. She couldn't fight that argument. "It's okay." He said pulling her into an embrace. "I have you to help me." They got ready to leave. Kari wrote and left a note to her parents explaining why they had to leave. The two then walked over to Kari's dad's laptop.

"Digiport open!" He said, holding her D-3 to the screen. They were sucked through.

... … … … …

"So, what do you aspire to be?" Izzy asked. For the past while, Izzy and Abigail had just been talking. They found out they actually had a lot in common with each other. They both studied hard in school in all the honors classes and were expecting to go to prestigious colleges. Both were very interested in computers. And they even had the same interest in movies, books, and humor.

"I want to work designing new computer systems. I like building from scratch, making a whole computer work." Abigail said. Izzy stared his mouth open. It was as if she knew the right things to say. The things that spoke to him personally.

"And you?" She asked.

"I'm the same. I hope to build the next big computer operating system and take that American Bill Gates to the cleaners." He said. They laughed.

"Okay, I got one. What's your idea of a perfect date?" She asked. He sat forward and thought.

"Okay, first, we meet, and we take a walk barefoot on the beach holding hands by the sunset. Then we would go to dinner by candlelight at one of our places. It's more intimate that way. Then we would cuddle in front of a good movie." He said.

"That sounds . . . nice." She said, before bursting into laughter. He paused; then joined in her laughter.

"Okay, maybe we could go to a soccer game or something." He said blushing. The first was a very romantic date he thought, but it was very personal. She had just laughed at his idea. He looked at her. She was very close at that point, practically inches away. She was also smiling slightly.

"No, I like the first idea better. What happens next?" She whispered, their faces nearly touching.

"To top it off, we would kiss long and gently." He said softly. She leaned forward a bit more. Their lips were about to meet when . . .

BEEP BEEP BEEP! An alarm rang off. The two pulled apart quickly. She walked over and tapped at a keypad and read the monitor.

"There's been an attack. One of the Koromon villages by a Digimon." She said. He frowned. He pressed a few buttons.

"I'm sending an alert to Tai's office. Joe, get up here! There's a problem." Izzy said.

"Wait, I think Tai's already here Izzy." Abigail said. Izzy turned around.

"What?"

"I thought I saw an alert that Tai and Sora-." Abigail began. Just then, Sora, Tai, and their Digimon walked through the door.

"Izzy, we got the alert." Tai said.

"Good. I can transport us there to take care of it. I hope Biyomon and Agumon can Digivolve." Izzy said.

"So you found him?" Sora asked.

"Found who?" Izzy asked confused.

"Ken!" Agumon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I can explain!" Yolei cried out as her and Davis ran into the Command center. "Ken has gone missing. We think he's been kidnapped." Izzy gasped.

"We just got a report that one of the Koromon Villages has been attacked by a Digimon." Izzy said.

"Really?" Joe said, as he, T.K., and Kari walked into the room.

"How could he? Koromon are innocent!" Agumon protested.

"Don't worry, we'll get him. Izzy, do you have a picture?" Tai asked. Izzy pressed a few buttons. Up popped a picture of a huge Digimon. It stood on two legs and was covered in steel armor all over, and on its arms, chest and legs were huge blades. It had the head of a Jackal and inside its mouth were long jagged teeth. It also had a spiked ball tail, like a medieval flail. It also had a long column of fire running down its back and sky blue eyes. Tai felt a chill, for he recognized the Digimon.

"Tiberimon . . ." He breathed. Sora looked at him.

"How do you know?" She whispered. Everyone turned to look at Tai. He sighed.

"A month ago, I went back to the Wishing World. There I met a man. He knew things, and helped us in bringing me and Kari back to life. He told me of this Digimon and its partner. Its partner is the Digidestined of War or Aggression." Tai explained. Everyone stared at him.

"And you are deciding to tell us this now?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't know if it was real. And if it was, I didn't know what he was going to do. But I'm sure we can take him out." Tai said. Davis spoke up.

"Do you think this connects with Ken's disappearance?" He asked. Tai considered.

"Maybe. I think now we should go and take care of this problem. Maybe something will lead to Ken." He said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go." Tai ordered.

"Izzy, be careful!" Abigail called out. He smiled at her before they made their way to the transporter room. On the way, Gatomon and Patamon caught up with them.

"T.K.!" Patamon called out.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried. They ran and jumped into their partner's arms.

"Hey Patamon! How have you been?" T.K. asked.

"Fine." Patamon said, looking over at Gatomon. Kari and T.K. exchanged knowing glances.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"Come, I'll explain on the way." Kari said. The Digidestined soon were transported over to the attacked village. They stood in the destruction as little Digimon escaped past them. Tiberimon turned around. So did a figure. He was wearing a white mask, so they couldn't see his face.

"Finally!" The man cried out. "I was wondering when you'd get here!" Tai stepped forward.

"We know who you are Digidestined of War!" Tai shouted.

"Good, that saves me explanations later! Tiberimon, kill them!" The figure ordered. The large Digimon turned on the Digidestined. Tai turned around.

"It's time . . . to show him who he's messing with!" He said. "Digivolve!"

* * *

**Okay, get yourselves ready for battle. Meanwhile, REVIEW!**

**Also, visit my forum for any questions, concerns, proposals, debates, complications, discussions, predictions, talk about pairings, talk about plots, talk about weather, etc.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Sacrifice

**Here is the battle scene! Thanks for all who reviewed! It helps, and I love all of you for doing it! Remember not to expect anything. MWAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

_The Digidestined soon were transported over to the attacked village. They stood in the destruction as little Digimon escaped past them. Tiberimon turned around. So did a figure. He was wearing a white mask, so they couldn't see his face._

_"Finally!" The man cried out. "I was wondering when you'd get here!" Tai stepped forward._

_"We know who you are Digidestined of War!" Tai shouted._

_"Good, that saves me explanations later! Tiberimon, kill them!" The figure ordered. The large Digimon turned on the Digidestined. Tai turned around._

_"It's time . . . to show him who he's messing with!" He said. "Digivolve!"_

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to . . . WarGreymon!**

**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Phoenixmon!**

"Let's do it!" Tai said.

"Come on Biyomon!" Sora cheered.

**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to . . . Preciomon!**

**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Hercules Kabuterimon!**

"Be careful Preciomon!" Joe warned.

"Prodigious Hercules Kabuterimon!" Izzy said.

**Patamon Warp Digivolve to . . . Seraphimon!**

**Gatomon Warp Digivolve to . . . MagnaDramon!**

"Finish him Seraphimon!" T.K. said, enthusiastically.

"You too MagnaDramon!" Kari said.

**Veemon Warp Digivolve to . . . UlforceVeedramon!**

**Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Valkyrimon!**

"Talk about power!" Davis exclaimed.

"Kick his butt Valkyrimon!" Yolei said, punching a fist into the air.

"Attack!" Tai ordered. The Mega Digimon raced toward Tiberimon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted and threw a blast at Tiberimon.

"Water Tail Blaster!" Preciomon shouted. The other Digimon also sent attacks at Tiberimon. Tiberimon shifted so his blades on his body formed a makeshift shield. The blasts hit this shield and bounced off. An evil smile was its only emotion.

"Flaming Flechettes!" It cried. The flames on its back seemed to be drawn into his body. All the blades on his body began to glow red. Then they shot out at the Digimon and their partners. The Digimon braced themselves. If they dodged, then their partners would be hit. The blades hit the Digimon head on. MagnaDramon and Valkyrimon screamed in pain. WarGreymon collapsed to the ground. He had taken most of the hit. Tiberimon laughed as his blades grew back on his body.

"Attack again!" Tai said. WarGreymon stood. He was hurt, but could still fight. He ran for Tiberimon. The rest soon followed behind him. The larger Digimon frowned. But he too, ran forward and collided with the Digidestined's partners. The blades and fire all along Tiberimon cut up and burnt the other Digimon. The jackal head snarled and bit and tore. The figure with the mask laughed at the sight.

"Let's get that leader!" Davis shouted. The Digidestined raced towards the figure. In the blink of an eye, Tiberimon was in front of him, protecting his partner. Kari gasped in horror.

"How could he be that fast?" she asked. Tiberimon swung his tail toward them. Seraphimon jumped in front just in time. He was hit hard. He flew about fifty meters and stopped where he lay. He didn't get up.

"Seraphimon!" T.K. yelled. T.K. ran for his partner, but then stopped clutching his side. He had not fully healed yet. T.K. fell to the ground in agony. The rest of the Digidestined split up, trying to confuse Tiberimon while getting to their partners. It was chaos. All the while, Tiberimon's partner laughed as he watched the Digidestined struggle.

"Scarabmon!" The Digidestined of Aggression called out. "Finish the rest of them." Several Digimon appeared out of the brush. They were huge, bug-like Digimon. They looked like big black beetles with red eyes.

The Scarabmon headed for the Digidestined. HerculesKabuterimon jumped in front of them and hissed. The scarabmon attacked him.

"Poison pinscher shot!" They screamed. Little pinschers flew at Hercules Kabuterimon.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" He cried. An electric current shot out and blasted the pinschers.

… … … … …

Meanwhile, at the Digi H.Q., people were watching the fight. Abigail was there, so was Wormmon and Susan. They all watched the Digidestined and their partners fighting. Dr. Maynard would be there too, but they told him to prep the hospital for wounded.

"Who's winning?" They heard. They turned behind them.

"Who are you?" Susan demanded. The girl smiled.

"My name is Sarah Green. I'm Tai's assistant." She said. Abigail's eyes narrowed.

"How did you get here?" She asked. Sarah looked at her.

"I brought her here." Gennai said, walking in behind her. Susan and Abigail had both met Gennai earlier when they were given their 'tours'. They both nodded at him. Wormmon winced as Phoenixmon was shot out of the sky with a blast. Everyone turned to the screens.

"They are being killed out there." Abigail said worriedly. She covered her eyes as a blast hit Izzy. She looked again. It had not hit him, but missed by several inches. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? From the reports I've read, all of them can Warp Digivolve. We have eight Mega Digimon out there! Why can't they win?" Sarah asked. Susan looked at her.

"Tiberimon has a special way of shielding himself from their attacks. They do no damage while he does a lot." She said.

"And the fact that the Digimon are trying to protect their partners too. Tiberimon has no compunctions against attacking humans. Jerk!" Abigail said. They all stared at the screen.

"Where are the rest of the Digidestined?" Sarah asked. Gennai shrugged.

"No one's seen or heard of Ian or Adrian in a month. Matt's on vacation with his dad, so if he wanted to come, he couldn't." Gennai told them. "Ken, as you all know, is missing. So that leaves Mimi in America and no one knows of Cody." Sarah looked back at the screen. Tai was shouting orders and dodging attacks. There seemed to be no grace or elegance in their fighting that she had read in reports. This looked like pandemonium.

"They need help!" Abigail cried.

"Look!" Gennai said, pointing to the screen.

… … … … …

Kari had gotten on a nearby hill, and pulled out her Digivice. She took a deep breath. This had worked a month ago. Maybe it would work here too. She had to try. She held up her Digivice. It started to glow brightly.

"What's she doing?" Davis asked. The Digidestined, who were spread all around, looked at Kari.

"She's using her crest power to help us!" Tai said. "This is our chance. Get to the leader!" He said. They started to run. All the Digimon began to attack Tiberimon, but he wasn't blinded. If anything, he was just more annoyed. The figure laughed.

"What did you think you were going to do? Blind him? Ha! Kill her Tiberimon!" The man said. Tiberimon threw several of the Digimon away from him, and then pointed his arm at Kari.

"Flaming Explosion!" He cried. A missile of flame shot out from his arm and headed straight for Kari. Kari froze at the spot. She was petrified.

"No . . ." Yolei said. "Get her T.K.!" T.K. was the closest to her; he was near the bottom of the hill. He started to climb it. Now the hill was a little steep, it was a big hill, so he had a climb ahead of him. He began to run up the hill as fast as he could. No one else could make it in time. They were too far away. T.K. ran faster, but then his chest seized up and he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He fell over. He gasped with the pain that Kuri had caused him only a month ago. T.K. hoped it wouldn't last forever. It was really inconvenient in times like these. But he then remembered why he was doing this. Kari was in danger. T.K. willed himself up again, and started to run, but the pain was too unbearable. His knees buckled and he fell again. Then he realized he was going to be too late.

"Kari! No!" He cried, as the missile of flame enveloped the hilltop. He yelled, along with several of the Digidestined below. But then she was right there beside him. He looked at her puzzled. She looked back at him puzzled. Then they looked at her savior. There, standing proudly as ever was Leomon.

"Leomon! You saved me!" She said. He nodded at her. He turned to the leader and to Tiberimon.

"Let's do this." He said. He drew his sword and ran into the fray. The Scarabmon all ambushed him. He started to stab and slice them up.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined made it to the leader. The man in the white mask began to back up as the Digidestined advanced on him.

"This is over. Whoever you are, you have to stop." Tai said. The man cocked his head.

"Forgive my manners, my name is Umaso. I am the new ruler of the Digital World. And I do not take orders from you." Umaso said, with a hard tone.

"We are putting you under arrest. You have destroyed a village and-." Tai began, but was cut off.

"Actually, this is my second. And I plan to hit one more before I call it a day." The man said, in a laughing manner. Tai lunged for him.

"You son of a-."

"Tai!" WarGreymon shouted as Tiberimon blasted him. WarGreymon was forcibly slammed into the cliff, where he crumpled all the way to the bottom, and lay still. Tai turned to the direction of his partner.

"WarGreymon!" He shouted. Unbeknownst to Tai, Umaso then drew a small dagger and lunged for Tai. Joe pushed Tai out of the way and was forcibly impaled in the back. Tai looked in horror at Joe, then at Umaso. The man shrugged, and twisted the knife in Joe's back. Joe screamed before going limp. Tai slugged Umaso in his mask. The man fell back, still wearing it. Umaso laughed, then stood and ran. Izzy knelt next to Joe.

… … … … …

"NO!" Susan shouted. Abigail put her hand on the woman's arm.

"It's going to be okay."

"Okay? Joe's dead!" Susan shrieked.

"Look at Preciomon!" Wormmon said. They all studied the screen.

… … … … …

"You killed Joe! You killed Joe! You Bastard!" Preciomon screamed. He charged Tiberimon.

"Preciomon!" Izzy cried, but the Digimon didn't hear him.

"Shaking Pulse!" He cried and a supersonic blast hit Tiberimon. Tiberimon shook it off, but didn't have time to prepare for the next attack.

"Water Tail Blaster!" He also cried, shooting blasts at Tiberimon. Tiberimon was knocked back, but still was standing. Tiberimon roared.

"I'll kill you!" Preciomon shouted. Several Digidestined stared in shock. This wasn't like little Gomamon, but then again, if your partner was dead . . . Preciomon charged Tiberimon.

"Preciomon!" Izzy shouted at the top of his voice. "Joe is not dead!" Preciomon stopped in his tracks and turned around, not thinking.

"He isn't?" Preciomon asked, then realized his mistake. Tiberimon smiled.

"Flaming Flechettes!" Tiberimon cried. The shards of heated glass shot out again. . .and hit Preciomon at point blank range. Preciomon screamed in pain. Then the screaming stopped as Preciomon faded into data.

"No . . ." Sora said. Umaso was laughing as he ran to safer ground. Davis ran quicker and tackled him.

"Where's Ken?" Davis yelled. He didn't think it was a coincidence that Umaso appeared as Ken disappeared.

"Ken? Ken who?" Umaso asked.

"Ken Ichijouji! My best friend!" Davis told him. The man laughed.

"Well, your 'best friend' is safe. . .for now. But I can't guarantee his safety if you all keep at this." Umaso said.

"We're going to kill you now. You killed Preciomon and hurt Joe!" Davis said.

"I doubt that." Umaso said. "Tiberimon, kill this one." Tiberimon was immediately there beside them. Davis gasped. Tiberimon swung his tail. Davis closed his eyes right before it hit him. But then it didn't. He opened his eyes and saw Leomon, holding the tail with care. But Davis could tell he was straining.

"Run! Run now!" Davis nodded and ran. Leomon threw the tail. The Digidestined and their Digimon had rejoined near the base of the hill. WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, and Seraphimon were in their in-training forms now, and being carried by their partners. UlforceVeedramon was carrying Joe. Leomon jumped beside Tai.

"You can't beat him." Leomon told Tai.

"Yes we can. We just have to-." Tai began, but Leomon put his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"No, bearer of courage. You can only beat him once everyone is rejoined. Only the combined force of the Digidestined will win. Go! I'll hold him off until you make it out." Leomon said. They started back. Tai stopped.

"Wait. You're sacrificing yourself, aren't you?" Tai asked. Leomon nodded.

"It has to be done. You all have to make it back." Leomon said.

"No, you've already done that. It didn't work so well last time." Tai protested.

"Go. Don't worry. I will see you again at the Primary Village." Leomon said, and he charged. Tai stared after him, wondering why Leomon always sacrificed himself for them. Tiberimon and Leomon met in the battlefield. The Digidestined all ran for the gate. Yolei opened the gate, and they all went through. Tai looked back just in time to see Leomon getting hit and fade into data. Tai traveled through the gate. It was over. They had lost.

Umaso watched it all from a distance. Another man walked up to Umaso.

"What now, sir?" The man asked Umaso. Umaso turned to him.

"We attack our next village. But I'm thinking of postponing the Yokomon village. No. . .let's attack the primary village next. Let's make sure that when we kill the Digimon, they really die."

* * *

**Now I am sad. Who dared kill Gomamon! Oh yeah, I did. In grieving, I have removed my profile picture of Gomamon! And what about Joe and Leomon? What will happen next? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Taiora fans! Please visit my newest fic, "To fall in love with Courage". I think you will enjoy it.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Grief

**Well, it has been a while hasn't it? For that, I apologize. I did need a break, and then life overtook me. But now Light and Shadows is back and better than ever! And so am I. And this time I'll stay. So if you've forgotten what's happened, please peruse the previous chapter or so, and then look ahead to see more. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters either.

* * *

**

_ Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. The lone Digidestined couldn't see a thing._

_ "Hello?" He called, but no one answered. He was hearing noises. Snarls and grunts were coming from everywhere. He turned around again and again, but couldn't see anything. He reached for his pack, but it wasn't there. That's when he started to panic. He didn't have his pack! He called for his partner, but again there was no answer. He then heard an evil laugh piercing the darkness. He turned to the sound, and began to back away from it. Faster and faster until he was sprinting. The laughter never faded. He was being followed. He stopped, but didn't hear footsteps behind him. He began to run again. His breathing was the only sound he heard. Wait . . . that was odd. He checked for his pulse, but didn't find one. He gasped. Why wasn't his heart beating? What was going on? The laughter continued._

_ "Who's there?" The Digidestined called, but again there was no answer. His panic increased. Why was he here? What had happened to him?_

_ "What do you want?" He called. His breath quickened. Then he heard a scream. He turned to the sound. Far away, there was a light. He walked toward it. This was all so strange. . . He wished he were back with the other Digidestined. They would know what to do._

_ "Hello?" He called. He heard another scream. He froze. Not just because it was a woman's scream, but also because he recognized it. Yes, it was another Digidestined. But what was she doing here? Where was her partner? He called out her name, but only got a scream in response. He ran toward her. He broke into light. What he saw made him gasp. It was the woman Digidestined, but someone was pulling at her arm. It was Kuri, the Dark Digidestined. Kuri was sneering at him. The woman screamed then for help. The Digidestined ran forward to help her. He grasped her other hand. Then he felt an odd shock. He let go surprised. He felt his heart, which was beating again. How did that happen? Then he remembered what was happening. He grasped the woman's arm again. He pulled her towards him. The Dark Digidestined snarled and pulled back. Kuri pulled her out of the Digidestined's grasp._

_ "No!" He cried as she was pulled away. The woman screamed._

"Adrian!" Ian screamed as he sat up. He was sweating and shaking softly. He looked over and saw Ribmon staring at him in fright.

"R-Ribmon?" Ian asked shakily. The Digimon nodded and moved closer to hug his Digidestined.

"You fell asleep and had a nightmare. Are you okay Ian?" His partner asked. Ian shook his head.

"I had a terrible dream. But it was so real . . . Adrian! She's in trouble! We have to get to her!" Ian said, standing up. They were still in the alleyway on the street. Cars zoomed past in the afternoon heat of the city.

"She's still with her parents." Ribmon told him. Ian nodded.

"I have to go anyway. She's in trouble. I can feel it." Ian said. Ribmon nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Ribmon said. They left and traveled to Adrian's house. Ian ran as fast as he could. He knew she was in trouble. That dream meant something. Was Kuri back? Ian hoped not. Eventually they made it to Adrian's house. He knocked on the door. Ribmon waited in the bushes silently. Adrian's father opened the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. But can I talk to Adrian?" Ian asked. Adrian's father narrowed his eyes.

"Please sir?" Ian asked. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't urgent." Adrian's father looked at Ian for a long time. But he saw the alarm in Ian's eyes.

"I'll go get her. Is everything alright?" The older man asked. Ian nodded.

"I think so. But I need to talk to her." Ian told him.

"Wait here. I think she was sleeping. I'll wake her." The father commanded. He went back into the house.

"Oh Adrian, you're up." Ian heard. "That boy is back. Says he needs to talk to you and its urgent." He heard approaching footsteps and the front door opened again.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" She demanded. Ian was taken aback. He thought she would be happy to see him. _"She must be angry about me bringing her back." _He thought.

"I . . ." He started. He then hesitated. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes hard. He began to stutter.

"I don't know. I mean. . . after that dream with the darkness and Kuri, I-."

"How do you know about that?" She demanded, then stopped herself. He realized something.

"You had it too!" He said. She shook her head.

"Just leave Ian. I don't need you here." She said. His heart ached when he heard that.

"But Adrian-."

"Go!" She said, and went back inside. Her father then came out.

"You heard her. I don't want to see you on my property again." Adrian's dad said, and shut the door. Ribmon jumped out of the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Ribmon asked. Ian nodded.

"She had the dream too. Now I know it must mean something. But she won't let me near. I don't know what to do now." Ian admitted.

"How about Gennai? Would he know?" Ribmon asked. Ian smiled at his partner.

"You're a genius." Ian said. They started off to find a computer.

… … … … …

The Digidestined returned to the Digi H.Q. While transporting, all the mega Digimon reverted back to rookie. Three were in training because they were critically injured. One didn't make it back. Preciomon's loss had crippled them all. Everyone loved Gomamon and his Digivolved forms. But now that he was gone . . . And would Joe be okay? No one knew. No one had imagined that Tiberimon would be so strong. He had defeated the Digidestined and barely gotten a scratch.

Dr. Maynard, Gennai, and the girls met them in the transporter room. The Digidestined and their partners appeared. Susan gasped.

"Joe!" Maynard said. He called for some stretchers. Otamamon appeared instantly holding such stretchers. Joe, Patamon, Agumon, and Biyomon were carried to the Hospital. The Digidestined followed behind. They all rushed into the room with Maynard. Maynard turned around, and held up his hands.

"Please. I know you are all worried and upset about Joe." Maynard's voice cracked when he said Joe's name. "But I need to work uninterrupted. I will contact you if anything changes, good or bad. Until then, I want all of you to go off and cool down. You are all tense from battle. Now go walk it off. I need to get to work."

"But-." Tai started, but was cut off.

"Doctor's orders." Maynard said, pointedly.

"You're not our doctor." Tai shot back. Maynard stepped up to him. Tai could see determination in his eyes. Tai wondered how much Joe had meant to Maynard.

"To put it bluntly, Gomamon is dead. Joe might be too. I have to operate and save him because Joe is the only one who can safely operate on your Digimon. Now, after I stabilize Joe, I will look over your Digimon and you all. Until then, if you would please leave." He said. Maynard turned to his daughter.

"Susan, go to the Digidestined and their partners. See that everybody isn't hurt. Have the major casualties come here. You can treat the rest." He said, and then went into the operating room.

"Geckomon! I'll need you to assist in the operation. I'll tell you what equipment I need. First, let's scrub up. . ." Maynard said. The door closed.

… … … … …

The Digidestined and their partners stood outside in the waiting room. But as Susan gave them a clean bill of health, they started to leave. She gave Kari, T.K., and Gatomon an okay before turning to the rest. Patamon was still in the operating room. As soon as he got outside, T.K. leaned against a wall, and slid down to the floor. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"T.K.?" Kari asked, before kneeling next to him, and pulling him into an embrace.

"He's going to be okay." She said, referring to Patamon. He laughed.

"I know. If he could go through what we went through last month, then he can live through anything. No, this is about me. I wasn't good enough to save you. If Leomon hadn't come along, you would be dead." He said bitterly. She hugged him tighter.

"You can't blame yourself. After all Kuri put you through, I'm surprised you can talk, much less walk and run. You are really hurt. You couldn't have done anything." Kari reassured him.

"No, Tai was right not to trust me." T.K. said. Kari's eyes narrowed. Gatomon stared at the two, not saying a word.

"What did Tai say to you?" Kari asked. T.K.'s eyes widened.

"Nothing. He-."

"T.K., I love you and trust you with all my heart. Why are you lying to me?" She asked, hurt. He folded at that. Kari was his love after all, and she was right. He sighed.

"Fine. You had just gone off to help your mom when . . ."

… … … … …

Tai turned to Sora, who had tears in her eyes. She was obviously upset from the battle and what had happened. They all were. Susan was asking her about injuries right now. Sora shook her head. Susan nodded, and walked over to Tai.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Tai could tell she was upset too. She was shaking slightly.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Tai asked. She shook her head.

"Poor Joe. He's going to die. He's going to-." Tai grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't think like that. Joe would be the first one telling us it will be okay. We need to pick ourselves up." Tai said. She nodded, and took a deep breath. She moved on to Izzy. Tai looked around, and didn't see his girlfriend anywhere. He walked out into the hallway. He saw her nearly walking around the corner. He ran and followed her. He finally caught up.

"Sora wait!" He cried. She turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Tai . . . I need to just be alone right now. I need to think, not to talk."

"But Sora . . ."

"Tai, please." She said. He nodded, and she smiled. He embraced her.

"I'll be here when you want to talk." He said. She smiled and walked off. Tai stared after her. It was his fault Joe was dead after all. He should have been more alert. Now Joe was going to die. And Gomamon . . . Tai sighed. It was his responsibility and he failed. He didn't tell the others about Tiberimon. He didn't stay vigilant. He failed all of them. And Joe and Gomamon paid the price. Tai hated himself right then. How could he ever do that? He turned to go sulk when-.

"You son of a-." SLAP! He was smacked across the face. He blinked and saw his sister standing there. Tears sprang to his eyes. An involuntary reaction to the smack, no doubt.

"What?" He asked dumbly, his anger rising. His face burned where she slapped him.

"I am not a little girl any more. You don't have to protect me."

"What?" he demanded again. Then he saw T.K. behind her, looking worried.

"So . . he can't even fight his own battles anymore. Has to tell everybody. At least he's consistent." Kari slapped him again.

"Tai, I love T.K., and he is my choice."

"Yes, you say that now. But he'll only hurt you."

"In whose opinion? Yours? He's only hurt you Tai! He told Matt about you and Sora. It was a small mistake. But we forgive! Sora even said she had forgiven him. Why can't you?"

"Because he's broken my trust. I can't count on him anymore. Hell, he can't even run up a hill and save you, the 'love of his life'." Tai shot back. T.K. took a step back.

"He's right." T.K. said, looking down.

"No, he's not. Tai, you need to apologize." She said. His eyes narrowed, and his anger and frustration over the day's events shot out at his sister.

"No I don't need to apologize to a backstabbing pain in the ass who I would've kicked off this team if we were not in a crisis. He has no right to be here. And you have no right to be with him!" Tai exploded. T.K. took a step forward.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He yelled. Tai began to step towards T.K. He felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Tai turned. Sarah, his assistant was staring back at him.

"You need to calm down." She said. Tai stopped himself. He realized what he had said.

"Kari . . ." Tai started, but she had walked away, crying. T.K. was following her, limping. Tai started to follow her.

"No. Leave her alone. Walk with me." Sarah said. Tai took one look at his sister's retreating form. He then followed Sarah.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Abigail sent word of an emergency to your office in the real world. Gennai opened a gate for me and I came through. I saw the whole battle." She said. He laughed bitterly.

"This is all my fault." He said sadly.

"You know what? You are absolutely right." She said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Well, you were careless. You didn't watch your back. And this Umaso nearly put a knife through it. Now Joe might die because of your stupidity." She said bluntly. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"But. . ." She continued. "Now you can start making amends. You are still the leader, and your team needs you. You have to be strong. Pick up your team and strike back."

"What if I can't?" He asked. She knelt beside him.

"Don't give me that. You are Tai Kamiya, the thickest and second most stubborn of all the Digidestined. Second, of course, to this Davis kid. But you are a great leader, or so I've heard and read. Did I hear wrong? Are you not?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"What if I'm not?" He asked. She frowned at him.

"Then the Digital World is lost. And Gomamon would have died for nothing." She said. He looked down.

"You're right." He said. She nodded.

"You bet I am. Now get off your goggle head ass and go save your team." She said. He nodded, and stood up.

"Thanks." He said, and walked toward the command center.

"Anytime." She said to herself.

… … … … …

Izzy walked into the command center. Tentomon was back in the hospital with a few deep cuts and scratches. Izzy walked numbly over to a chair and collapsed in it. Abigail walked over to him and sat next to him. Gennai, sensing the awkwardness, left the room.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Abigail asked. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice. "I'm fine."

"But Izzy-." She started.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. There was silence after that. You could have heard a pin drop. He just stared at a computer screen, not moving. She scooted her chair next to his. She put her hand in his.

"Izzy, it's okay to let it out." She said reassuringly. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Gomamon . . . It's all my fault. I distracted him. He stopped and was killed. I killed him. . . and Joe . . ." Izzy began to cry softly. Abigail looked at him. Izzy wasn't the emotional type. He usually bottled emotions for cold cool logic. For him to express his feelings so freely, he must be very upset. She laughed a little to herself. It was so odd that she could read him so well. They had only met a little while ago. Abigail pulled him into an embrace. He cried silently into her shoulder as she held him. She ran her hand through his red hair to calm him.

"Shhh. . . It'll be alright. It's okay Izzy. Shhh. . ." She began to rock back and forth gently, running her hand slowly through his hair.

"It won't be alright. Joe will hate me." Izzy said.

"You couldn't have known." She assured him. After a while he stopped. He backed away, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"It's okay. As I said, I'm here for you." She assured him. He turned in his chair, obviously embarrassed. He started typing at his panel again. She stared at him.

"Didn't you once tell me that Digimon don't really die? They are reborn again?" She asked. He looked up.

"Of course! Primary Village!" He said. He typed further at a panel, looking for it.

"No. . ." He said.

"What is it?" She asked. He turned to her.

"We have to get the others. Now." Izzy said.

… … … … …

Ian came through the gate to the transporter room with his partner. He walked out of the tornado. It was oddly quiet. _"Maybe they are all away, like I was."_ He thought. He and Ribmon made their way to the command center. Then they saw Gennai leaving.

"Gennai! We have a problem." Ian called. The man looked at them.

"Of course we do! Where have you been?" Gennai asked. Ian stopped.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"Do you know what's happened?" Gennai asked. Ian shook his head.

"What's happened?"

"There is a new Digidestined, the Digidestined of aggression. He's rose an army with his partner Digimon, Tiberimon. We just battled him, and lost. Gomamon's dead, and Joe is being operated on right now."

"Oh my." Ribmon said.

"He's also kidnapped Ken. We don't know why." Gennai told him.

"I'm sorry Gennai, we'd been here had we known…"

"Wait, why are you here, if not because of Ken's disappearance?" Gennai asked. This brought Ian back to the situation at hand.

"Gennai, I think Adrian's in trouble." He started. Ian then told him about the dream and going over to Adrian's and talking to her. Gennai thought a long while.

"And you say that she had the same dream too. Are you sure of this?" Gennai asked. Ian nodded. Gennai sighed. "Fascinating." He said. "Tell me, has she been through anything traumatic recently?"

"Yes. I brought her home to her family. Why?" Ian asked. Ribmon looked at Gennai. The man looked old again. Not physically, but in the eyes. In his eyes, Ian could see the wisdom and age working.

"Remember what happened to Kari last month? Her traumatic experience led her to her Light and Shadows. This is kind of the opposite." Ian cocked his head to the side, confused. "A month ago, Adrian switched sides over to us, the Light side. Now, this shift from Darkness to Light has gone unnoticed until now. This reuniting with her parents has probably caused her Darkness and Shadows." Gennai said.

"I don't understand." Ian told him. Gennai sighed.

"Shadows is basically the word for the absence of Light and/or Darkness. It can mean the same, absence of Light and absence of Darkness. Now when we switch, most likely caused by a traumatic experience, a process called Light and Shadows/ Darkness and Shadows begins. It is a hard time. I believe Adrian is finally making the leap to Light. The Darkness is leaving her, and its not going voluntarily. This is what the dream symbolizes. Kuri represents Darkness. You represent Light. You two are fighting over her. Your crest connection to her probably let you have the dream too."

"So she is losing her darkness?" Ian asked. Gennai nodded.

"She needs someone to help her through it. Someone who is close to her." Gennai told him.

"Me." Ian said simply. Gennai nodded.

"Now, the Darkness will be tough to beat. It will not like you helping her. It will make her say terrible things to you. She will try to get you to leave. It is imperative that you do not. Stay with her and help her beat it." Ian nodded.

"Thanks Gennai. I will help her." Ian started back towards the transporter room.

"Ian wait!"" Gennai said, walking to him.

"Once the Darkness has left her, she will need to gain her Light. This will be her Light and Shadows. Frankly, I don't know what will be harder for her. Darkness and Shadows, or Light and Shadows. Good luck. Once everything is done, get her and come back. We will need your help here before the end. Go Ian." Gennai said. Ian nodded. He and Ribmon left. Gennai sighed. Everything was screwing up. Then Izzy ran up to him.

"Gennai. Something's wrong."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review. I'd like to see how many of you are still here please. And what do you think of the chapter! Tell me predictions, things you didn't like and/or understand. Talk to me people! And thanks for reading.**

**BTW! I have a Taiora, a Koumi, and a Takari up now. If you're interested, please look them up! Thanks!**


	8. The Second Exercise

**Alright, I have several chapters written and plenty more on the way! So with this, you can start expecting more frequent updates! I hope you like this chapter! By the way, thanks for everyone's reviews. They indeed help me and encourage me to write faster.**

**I do not own Digimon. If I did, this would've been a movie after Adventure 02. I do not own the characters either.

* * *

**

Izzy cleared his throat. Everyone was still talking softly around the conference table in Tai's office building. But at least everyone was there. Well, almost everyone. The Digimon were resting from the battle, and Dr. Maynard was working on Joe in the hospital. Tai was off alone. Everyone else was there. Abigail sat to Izzy's left, prepared to support him when he needed it. Izzy smiled. He did need her now more than ever. Sora sat by herself, still upset. Izzy wondered why Tai wasn't there beside her, but didn't pry. That relationship had been rocky from the start, and Izzy didn't want to add to it. He looked over and saw Yolei and Davis near each other talking quietly, which was odd. But then Izzy realized that they were both worried about Ken. They had not found anything else about their missing team member. Susan also sat quietly to herself. Izzy did not know what her whole story was, so he couldn't judge. But she did seem to be worried about Joe. Mimi was talking to Sarah. And then there was T.K. and Kari. Kari looked as if she had been crying, and T.K. looked rough, but they had been through a lot in the past month.

The door opened behind Izzy. The red-haired Digidestined turned and saw Tai in the doorway. Tai stood with an air of authority, with his head held high. He quickly glanced at Sarah, who nodded slightly and smiled. Tai's eyes met Sora's and they softened, but only a moment. Then he was Tai the leader again. The room quited as he approached the head of the table.

"Thank you everyone for coming on short notice. I know we've been through a lot, but we will make it through. We are the Digidestined. We've made it through the good," His voice broke as he looked at the ground. ". . .and the bad. But I know Joe, if he were with us now, would smile and tell us it was going to be okay. So I will too. It will be okay. I know we can beat this. Now. . ." Tai walked over and sat on the left side of Izzy. "Izzy, please tell us why we've been called here." Izzy nodded at the leader.

"Well, I wanted to recap what we know, as well as release some new information we have just collected. First, there is a new Digidestined named Umaso, and he is the Digidestined of. . ." Izzy's face furrowed in confusion.

"He is the Digidestined of War or Aggression." Tai finished for him. Izzy nodded.

"Tai, would you care to explain how you know this?" Izzy asked once again. Tai sighed, and then nodded. He then recounted his tale of going to the Wishing World and meeting the man, carefully leaving out any mention of Sora and Tai's relationship, and the man's prediction of it.

"So you just said thank you and left?" Mimi asked. Tai nodded guiltily.

"I had no idea he was telling the truth. I didn't want to worry you." Tai said.

"Joe will probably die because of you! Because you didn't want to worry us!" Susan's face flashed in anger.

"Don't you think I know that?" Tai snapped. "Don't you think I haven't been going over the past month in my head, going over things I could have said or done? I have been, and it's eating me alive!" The room was silent.

"I think, yes Tai made a mistake, but we couldn't have done anything if we had known. Tiberimon was still unbeatable," Sora's voice was soft compared to the previous two. Then Izzy started to speak once more.

"And also, Ken is gone. Now, from what Umaso said to Davis, we know Umaso has Ken. But we think he is safe for now. "

"If Umaso hurts Ken, I'll kill him myself." Davis nodded in agreement with Yolei's threat.

"Izzy, what is this new information you have for us?" Sora asked quietly. Izzy and Abigail exchanged glances.

"Tiberimon has destroyed the primary village." Izzy admitted. Nearly everyone sat up ramrod straight.

"What! Then how is Gomamon and Leomon supposed to come back?" Mimi asked.

"They won't." Izzy looked down.

"Wait a minute. Isn't the Primary Village just a place where the eggs show up? Won't they show up even if the town is destroyed?" At Yolei's question everyone looked at Izzy. He frowned.

"No. The village, although looking just like physical buildings, in data code, it is a conduit or a portal that the eggs must come through. If the code is destroyed, the eggs cannot come through." Everyone started to talk at once. Tai held up his hand to silence everyone.

"Guys, I think we need everyone here before we do anything. It's like Leomon said. We'll need our whole team here to beat Tiberimon."

"Not necessarily." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Gennai standing there.

"Gennai." Izzy nodded and gave the floor to the older man. Gennai looked at all of the Digidestined.

"Digidestined. Everything in life is balanced. There is good and evil, light and dark, black and white, etc. etc. This is the same with Umaso and Tiberimon. In order to defeat them, you will need something equal and opposite." The old man explained.

"An opposite Digidestined! Of course, with the Dark Digidestined and all, why didn't I think of that!" Tai face lit up during his exclamation.

"Guys, what if Ken is his opposite? That could explain why Umaso kidnapped him. And there was one Dark Digidestined missing when we faced off. We couldn't account for one at all. Could Umaso be that missing person?" Sora questioned. Gennai shook his head.

"No. Ken's crest is Kindness. Umaso's is War. They don't fit. No, we are looking for a new Digidestined. One of Peace." Gennai stroked his chin in thought. "But where do we find them?" They all thought a moment. Abigail grabbed Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy! The mirror program!" She said. Izzy's face lit up.

"Yes! But it would only work if. . . Gennai, do you have the person's crest?" Izzy asked, looking up at Gennai. The man thought.

"I can obtain a copy." He said finally. Izzy grinned.

"Good. We might have a way of finding them. Gennai, get me that crest and everyone meet me in the Command Center in an hour."

… … … … …

Ken woke up. He was alone. This fact alone made him alert.

"Sam?" He asked, sitting up fast. Then he felt extremely dizzy. He withstood it and continued to sit up. There was no answer to his query. He looked around the room, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Sam. . ." Ken asked. He then realized he was very parched. He licked his lips to moisten them, but he needed water. He heard footsteps in the hallway. Knowing who it would probably be, Ken tried to back up into the darkness. Sure enough, Umaso came in the door with two guards.

"Kennnnnn!" Umaso called in a taunting manner. He obviously couldn't see Ken. "Come out come out where ever you are." Umaso said in a sing song voice.

"Where's Sam?" Ken asked. Umaso smiled. He made a pointing motion toward the darkness. The two guards walked out of the light and found Ken. They dragged him into the single spotlight.

"He's back in his cell. We had to. . . talk some things over with him." Umaso grinned. the two guards chuckled. Ken's face contorted into rage.

"You leave him alone!" He thrashed. One of the guards punched Ken in the back. They dropped him. Ken laid on the floor in pain. Umaso squatted beside him.

"Don't worry, I will. But only if you cooperate. Now Ken, it is time for your second exercise." Umaso grin widened. Ken's face paled and he tried to back up again.

"Second . . . exercise . . .?" A shiver went down Ken's spine. Umaso nodded.

"Yes, your second exercise in strength: remaining strong during constant pain. You see this?" Umaso held up a small cylindrical device. It was about the size of his palm, if not slightly smaller. It had no special markings or buttons.

"This is a pain-giver. I was going to attach it to you spine. It would've sent small volts of electricity throughout your system increasingly. It was to be your 'test'. But I also had my doctors examine you while you were unconscious. They tell me you have recently mended a broken right arm. So I thought 'why teach a dog to walk when he already knows to run?'"

"What?" Ken's voice shook with fear and confusion. Umaso smiled.

"Let me put it in terms you can understand." Umaso walked over to Ken. He took Ken's right arm with both of his hands; one at the wrist, and one at the elbow. Umaso then brought Ken's arm down as he shoved his knee up. They collided with a sharp CRACK! followed shortly by Ken's scream of pain. He rolled on the floor in agony, clutching his now re-broken arm. Umaso laughed and exited, leaving Ken writhing in pain. Tears slid down Ken's cheek as he rolled from side to side. All he could think of to numb the pain was Yolei's face, and the thought of seeing her again. Yes, he had to survive for Yolei. . .

… … … … …

"Okay everyone," Abigail said, taking charge of everything. Izzy was continuing to do calculations in the computer and typing. They had been almost excited by this, but it had taken a while to complete. "Izzy and I had been throwing around this idea before the attack."

"Abigail," Izzy called. She stopped abruptly and walked over. She started typing as well. Izzy looked behind him.

"When we were in the Digital World the first time, I told you how the Digital World is directly connected to ours. So we had an idea. We thought-."

"Izzy," Abigail called. Izzy immediately went to work back at the terminal. Abigail turned around and addressed the group.

"We thought what if we could track something through the Real World by the Digital World? It would be very beneficial and think of the ramifications!" Abigail said. This caused a small stir as everyone discussed it quietly.

"Abigail," Izzy said. She turned and started typing again. Sora smiled at how well they flowed together. They traded positions explaining and building the program so smoothly you'd think they'd known each other for years. They way they meshed together was impressive.

"So, if Gennai has provided the crest copy, we should be able to track its pattern through the Digital World to the Real One," Izzy said. Gennai handed him the crest. It was just the depiction of a single olive branch.

"But Izzy, how does that work?" Tai asked. Izzy and Abigail exchanged glances.

"Don't worry," Izzy said, uploading the crest. "There are too many technicalities to go into right now. We just need it to work."

"Aaaaannnndd there!" Abigail said, finishing. Her and Izzy turned to the screen.

"We should be able to lock onto the crest's signal," Izzy said typing. On the main viewer screen, the rest of the Digidestined saw a model of the Real World line up with a diagram of the Digital World. Then they saw lines of data flowing through. They were tracking. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and the trackers stopped in a specific location. Abigail pushed a button and the Digital World model disappeared. Then coordinates popped up. Izzy and Abigail exchanged small smiles.

"They are in Japan," Izzy said. Tai nodded.

"We need people to go find them," Tai said. Kari's looked up. This was her chance to get away from Tai.

"T.K. and I will go," She said. T.K. looked at her, and then nodded. Tai saw what they were doing.

"But I really think T.K. should stay here. His injuries are bad," Tai said, frowning.

"Actually," Dr. Maynard said quietly. "The getting around might be good for him. His body needs to exercise and recover." Tai glowered.

"Fine!" He said, but looked around the room. "But Davis goes too!" Davis looked at Tai.

"What?" Tai looked at him.

"So you won't do it?" Tai asked. Davis' eyes widened at his role model.

"No Tai, I'll do it!" Davis said quickly.

"Thanks Davis." Tai said. Kari glared at her brother.

"I suggest your partners go too. If Umaso is smart, he'll have tracked this person down as well. Perhaps not in the same way, but he probably has done so." Gennai spoke. Davis nodded. T.K., Kari, and Davis left to get their partners and go to the transporter room.

"How's Joe?" Sora asked. Dr. Maynard shook his head.

"I've done all I can do. It's all up to him now. . ."

… … … … …

Susan walked into Joe's room. Joe was very pale and his side was all bandaged up. But he looked peaceful. It looked like the peace of sleep. . . or death. She pulled up a chair beside him. She then took his hand.

"Joe. . ." She said, her voice breaking. "You have to come back. We need you here. We need your reliability. We need your care now more than ever. Come back. . . . please. . ." Then suddenly. . . nothing happened. Joe remained lifeless.

… … … … …

"It's all my fault." Yolei said. The person walked beside her sighed.

"Yolei, you know it isn't."

"Isn't it?" Yolei asked.

"No, it isn't."

"But Cody-."

"No Yolei. What happened was an accident. If you were with Ken at the time, you probably would've been kidnapped too," Cody said. He had arrived shortly after T.K., Kari, and Davis left. They had briefed him on what had happened. Now they were all waiting on the three to find the Digidestined of Peace. The two of them were in the Transporter rooms.

"But. . . I could've protected him. I mean. . . I left him there." Yolei said, starting to tear up. Yolei was usually a strong person, not allowing her feelings to show. But she was very shook up now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cody asked. Yolei sighed.

"He was closing himself off. He wouldn't talk to me. I mean. . . we had only been together a month, but we had been through so much. He was great at first, and slowly I realized I was losing him."

"Losing him?" Cody asked.

"He wouldn't talk, and when he did it was short. The last time we spoke. . ." her voice cracked. "The last time we spoke I confronted him. I was so frustrated that I snapped! And now. . ."

"Usually when people distance themselves they are trying to escape something, such as a memory or a feeling. Do you know anything he was trying to escape from?" Cody asked. Yolei shook her head.

"I don't. Unless he was trying to get away from me."

"Listen Yolei. Ken loves you. I saw that last month. We all did. And you love him don't you?" Cody asked. Yolei nodded.

"Then you have to be here for him. You just have to. He will need you when we find him."

"I don't understand." she said, confused, but just then, the monitor came to life and flashed. A figure emerged from it. Suddenly Matt was standing there. "Hi." He said taking a step forward.

* * *

**So let's see... there were a lot of developments this chapter. Tell me what you think of them! Review! Thanks!**


End file.
